The Bond of Good and Evil 2: Darkness
by PizzaCatDavid
Summary: RATED 18! WARNING: CONTAINS VERY STRONG LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE AND UPSETTING SCENES. Follow up to The Bond of Good and Evil. Fink will find out she's pregnant But how will Fink cope as her mind gives her negative thoughts. While other events occur. Even villains have fears. (Older Fink x Older KO)
1. Chapter 1

**NOTES: Yes, yes, I know. I said I wouldn't do a follow-up but I can't let this idea pass. This is a sequel to "The Bond of Good and Evil". If you haven't read it, then please, go read that first...or don't, as it is a little...well, why spoil it. This story will be alot darker. You have been warned. **

**Also, this is to celebrate my 17th year on Fanfiction. Yes, 17. You'd think I'd be to old for this but nope.**

**1: I normally write in script form, if you don't like it, well...that's up to you.**

**2: Some characters will be OOC (Out of Character) or OTT (Over the top). This is a fanfiction, after all.**

**3: Normally my stories start off with a T-Rating but it will most likely become M-Rated. It's just how I roll.**

**4: I do not own the characters, they belong to CartoonNetwork (_Sell the rights to someone else, so we can keep having this wonderful cartoon, arseholes_)**

**5: This story may, no, WILL contain unsettling themes in later chapters.**

**6: KO and Fink are older in this story. KO is 22 and Fink is 19. (A year up from the last story)**

**7: I will always have warnings on my stories/chapters.**

**That's it. Hopefully, you'll enjoy reading this. Let's go.**

**WARNING: This chapter will contain mild sexual references.**

**Chapter 1**

It had almost been a year since KO and Fink defeated Shadowy for the final time and during that time, they've never been happier. Everything was just perfect for the both of them.

Though Fink's home was destroyed, they reused the materials and built a home for themselves, it was just how they envisioned it. The house had a metal exterior, with double glazing windows. The inside was modern looking, with wooden floorboards, a white slick kitchen with all the facilities you needed in a kitchen, a walk-in living room, which was opened planned, bathrooms, as you'd expect, downstairs and upstairs. A shower, at Fink's request, she loved the shower, especially sharing it with KO. A massive bedroom, with a kingsize bed...which they christened straight away, of course. The house still had a few things to sort out...but they had all the time in the world to sort out.

KO was back working at Mr Gars shop and even though it was a little boring that no enemy attacked the plaza but KO was the only one thankful for that. It was extremely busy. Profits were high and the work load was enough to keep the staff motivated...though to be honest, some only came in to see KO, who would ask for their pictures to be taken with him or get an autograph. KO had to remind some of the fans that Fink helped him but...they weren't that interested in her, mainly because she was still classified as a villain.

Fink did attack the plaza a few times but only as joke and made sure damage was minimal...she did this just to keep to her roots, she had already accepted what it'd take to be a hero but...didn't wanted to change the fact that she is still a guy bad and KO respected that.

Fink, however, was one the best video gamers in the state, and soon, possibly, be the best in the world. She had already won a few titles, through local competitions, that qualified her to bigger competitions. She was certainly getting a good following, especially her MeTuber channel, playing the latest games and ripping people verbally through live gaming. In the world of online gaming and the internet, she was a girl gamer, with a no hold barrel attitude...and people liked that...but, in reality, she was a bad guy, who was associated with a villain, who almost destroyed the world...but it didn't get her down, because she had KO.

The best part, they always had time for each other. No work load got in the way and Fink would always online game when KO was at work, it just made things easier...plus they couldn't get their hands off each other. They were both happy and loved each other. Everytime KO came through the door, Fink would throw herself at him and embrace, sometimes it'd be talking about each others day, other times it'd be love making.

They felt like the perfect couple, sure they'd have their moments of arguing, but to them that felt healthy to let off steam...which normally ended up in each others arms and ripping each others clothes off. Then they'd talk about each others day...

...

KO was normally the first one to wake up, this was due to work but sometimes he'd sit up and just look at Fink. KO would normally stroke her softy, brushing his hands through her hair and then gently touch her cheek and then finish off with a kiss and whisper in her ear: "I love you, Fink". This would cause her to stir and purr a little, with a smile...KO figured Fink could tell what was going on, since Rats had good hearing and considering she's a humanoid version of a rat, her senses must be doubled.

KO didn't want to disturb Fink anymore than he should, even though she plays video, she does work hard and it pays off. KO then moved his feet off the bed and sat on the edge. He was half naked, mostly from the top...and stretched out his arms, bones clicked but felt good, signing with relief having a good stretch. He licked his lips, as his mouth was dry and the bathroom was his next destination. KO stood up and stretched again, arching his back, then tilting his head sideways to rid of the clicks in his neck. Then he walked into the on-suite bathroom, ready to have a quick warm shower...he didn't bother locking the door, what was the point?

He then turned on the shower, letting the steam from the hot water fill the room. KO took off his underwear and stepped in the shower, he winched at first before his body was used to the temperature of the water and then closed the sliding glass door.

Fink's eyes shot wide open. She was about to gag.

**FINK: **Oh God!

Fink quickly got up, running around the bed and barging through the unlocked door and throwing herself at the toilet and started puking.

KO could hear the squelching sounds over the running water...he looked confused, before opening the sliding door to see Fink, head down, in the toilet. Wearing a white T-Shirt and pink panties.

**KO: **Uh...? You okay?

Fink's response was throwing up some more, as it splashed into the bowl of the toilet. KO quickly came out of the shower and wrapping a towel around his waste. He then kneeled next to her, an arm around her shoulder. Fink gasped as much as she could, as she felt more exile puke coming up from her stomach.

**KO: **(_Rubbing her back_) That's it. That's it...bring it up...

**FINK: **Ooooh. I don't wanna bri-(_Her cheeks puff out as she vomits some more luckily aiming at the toilet_)

**KO: **Hang on, I'll get you some water.

Fink just nods as she could feel more vomit building up. KO rushed to the kitchen. He grabbed a clean glass and filled it with cold water and then ran back to Fink. He kneeled back down next to her, again rubbing her back.

**KO: **Here, drink this!

Fink lifted her head up...her eyes were watering and taking his deep breaths. She took the glass and gulped down the fresh water. She groaned but the vomiting seemed to have eased down. She rested her head on her arm, that was holding her on the toilet.

**KO: **What was that all about?

**FINK: **I...(_Gasps_)...I was being sick. Couldn't you tell...?

**KO: **Yeah, I know that but...why...?

**FINK: **I dunno. I just woke up feeling sick. I could feel it brewing...

**KO: **Hmm. Could've been something you ate...?

**FINK: **Your cooking isn't that bad, KO. Besides, I'm a rat...I can eat anything. (_Shrugs_) Within reason...

**KO: **Maybe your coming down with something...

**FINK: **I never get ill. (_Sits up, away from the toilet_)

**KO: **(_Stupidity looks in the toilet_) Uh. I beg to differ...

KO flushes the toilet, getting rid of the puke covered liquid...and the smell.

**FINK: **If Venomous was here, he'd know what's wrong with me...

**KO: **(_Nods_) Yeah. You've just got me.

He smiles at Fink and she does so back, before covering her face in embarrassment.

**FINK: **Oh man, I didn't want you to see me like that...

**KO: **I've seen worse. (_Fink just chuckled_) How are you feeling now?

**FINK: **I think...I've got it all out...

**KO: **Well, that's good.

Fink then rubbed her stomach, trying the ease the burning feeling and taking deep breaths.

**KO: **Are you going to be sick again?

**FINK: **(_Shakes her head_) No...

**KO: **Let's get you to bed then.

KO then scooped up Fink with ease. She wrapped her arms around him, knowing who lucky she was to have him. KO gently put her on the bed and wrapped the duvet covers around her. KO then sat next to her.

**KO: **I can call work to tell them what's happened. I'm sure they'll understand.

**FINK: **No, KO. I don't want you to miss work because of me.

**KO: **Honestly it's fine. I don't mind.

**FINK: **Well, I do mind. I feel alot better now.

**KO: **You do...?

**FINK: **Yeah, I do. Just...probably something I ate and it's out of me...

**KO: **I thought you said you can eat anything...and not get ill.

**FINK: **(_Scoffs jokingly_) Don't listen to me. Look, KO, I feel better now. Honestly.

**KO: **People don't just puke for no reason.

**FINK: **I'll go to the doctors.

**KO: **The doctors?

**FINK: **Yeah.

**KO: **Want me to come with you?

**FINK: **You're sweet but I can handle myself. You get yourself ready and don't worry about me.

**KO: **Ah but I do worry about you.

**FINK: **I know you do.

**KO: **You sure you're okay...?

**FINK: **Yes. I've been worse. I'll be fine.

**KO: **Okay. (_Gets ready to go back in the shower_) Shout if you need anything.

**FINK: **(_Smiles_) You. (_Her hand sliding down her groin_) Knowing what's behind that towel~

Fink licks her lips. KO's eyes raised when Fink was touching herself...even after what she had just gone through.

**KO: **Now? Really? After just puking your guts up?

**FINK: **Mmmm~ Proves I'm feeling better.

**KO: **Huh. (_Shrugs_) Okay. I guess I can give them a call, saying I'm late.

Fink giggled...and Strangely enough, KO wasn't put off by Fink throwing up, as he jumped on the bed...gently embracing each other as one, once again. Even though Fink moaned in pleasure through KO's touches...she couldn't help thinking about what he said...but tried not to show this worried thinking, through expressions, to KO.

Repeating the sentence in her mind.

_Okay. I guess I can give them a call, saying I'm late._

_Okay. I guess I can give them a call, saying I'm late._

Her mind started to focus on one thing he said...breaking the sentence up.

_Give them a call, saying I'm late._

_Saying I'm late._

_Saying I'm late._

_I'm late_

_I'm late_

_...I'm...late..._

_I'M LATE!_

_Oh...God...c-can it be...?_

_… _

**NOTES: That's it for this chapter. Don't know when the next one will be up but it will, eventually. **

I...will torment her. I will damage her. I will make her...lose something...


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTES: This chapter will contain some swearing and mild sexual themes.**

**Chapter 2**

It was roughly three hours since Fink had her episode, of throwing up in the toilet. KO offered to stay with her but she declined. Eventually she was well enough to go to the doctors on her own, amongst other things. KO reluctantly agreed on this and went to work himself.

Enid, as usual was on the counter, her feet up and leaning back into the chair. The store wasn't busy and took this time to relax a little. Rad was using his levitating powers to fill the shelves up with stock, which he took care of easily. The shop had a few customers pop in now and then, but at the moment, it was empty. KO was mopping…but was only doing a half decent job of it, just pushing the mop handle back and forth with on hand. He then dipped the dirty mop into the water half-heartedly, and then just splashed the mop onto the floor without squeezing any heavy watered residue out of it. The water was like a little pool being spread about. KO didn't seem to notice his laziness, as he was staring into space. Enid opened her eyes and stared at KO…he seemed to be a bit down or distracted. Instead of guessing, she summersaulted off the counter and walked over to KO.

**ENID:** You okay, KO?

**KO:** Hmm…?

**ENID:** I said, you okay KO?

**KO:** Oh. Uh…yeah.

**ENID:** You sure?

**KO:** Yeah, yeah.

**ENID:** Okaaaaay. It's just you've been cleaning the same spot over and over again. Like, for twenty minutes.

**KO:** Oh. (_Looks at the floor, there was a puddle forming_) Oh, right.

**ENID:** Something bothering you, buddy?

**KO:** I'm…I'm not sure.

Rad was eavesdropping. He finished what he was doing, putting the last stock away and walked over to them. He leaned on one of the shelving units.

**ENID:** You're not sure? Well, somethings caused you tooooooo…I dunno, look serious.

**KO:** It's Fink…she, uh. Well, she-

**RAD:** (_Smiles_) I know what it is, little bro.

**KO:** Uh…?

**RAD:** It's about Fink, right? Yeah, I know what's happening.

**KO:** You…do…?

**RAD:** It's obvious, isn't it? KO with his deep thoughts. Yeah I know.

**ENID:** (_Rolls her eyes_) For the love of God, Rad, what do you think is going on?

**RAD:** Fink wants anal! (_Winks_)

**KO:** What? No!

**ENID:** You dickhead, Rad!

**RAD:** Hey, I was in deep thought once about doing anal or not. Lots of questions popped in my mind!

**KO:** It's nothing like that! Far from it! What is wrong with you?

**ENID:** Ignore the idiot, KO. What's wrong with Fink?

**KO:** Well. This morning…she was sick, I mean, literally sick. Throwing up in the toilet

**ENID:** Is she okay?

**KO:** Yeah, she is now. I'm guessing she's at the doctors now. But it was just weird, it…it just came from nowhere. One minute she was sleeping peacefully, the next minute, she crashes through the door puking in the toilet.

**ENID:** Huh. So nothing she ate then?

**KO:** No…

**ENID:** And you say it was this morning?

**KO:** Yeah.

**ENID:** Right. Has she…(_Spins her hand to think what to say_)…you know, missed her period?

**KO:** Um. I…I dunno.

**ENID:** Well, not going into conclusions but…maybe you should ask her.

**KO:** What are you saying?

**ENID:** I'm saying, she could be pregnant.

KO went white. He never thought about that before. Morning sickness did make a little sense.

**KO:** P-Pregnant? A baby…?

**ENID:** KO, it's just a guess. If she's gone to the doctors, then I'm sure they'll find out what's wrong with her. She'll get her answers there.

**KO:** But what if she is…?

**ENID:** Then…it's something you'll need to discuss with her.

KO took this thought in, all questions were going through his mind.

**KO:** Me and Fink have never discussed having kids…I mean, maybe when we're a bit older but…now?

**ENID:** Again, KO, it's just a suggested guess. She might not be pregnant. There is a bug going around, she might have caught that.

**KO:** Yeah, maybe…

**RAD:** I got a question.

**ENID:** (_Frowns_) I don't think anything else should come out of your mouth.

**RAD:** It's a normal question.

**ENID:** A sensible question, perhaps?

**RAD:** Yeah, of course. (_To KO_) KO, if she is…do you want it?

**KO:** I…(_Sighs_) If she is pregnant, then I'll support her. I'll do anything for her. I love her, guys. But…whatever she decides, I'll support her no matter what!

**ENID:** That's the spirit, KO. But maybe wait and see what happens first.

**KO:** Yeah.

…

Meanwhile.

Fink made her way down to the doctors. She didn't have to wait long…but waiting in the waiting room felt like a life time. She kept to herself, sitting on her own, while other patients waiting just stared at her, and whispering about her…she ignored them and even growled at a few people, indicating to leave her alone. Although, sometimes it was hard to ignore, since she had good hearing senses. The different voices echoing towards her.

"Isn't that Professor Venomous's rat?"

"What is she doing here?"

"She's a villain!"

"She's not welcome here!"

Fink was about to lose her temper but luckily, the doctor called out her name and the anger disappeared.

That was 20 minutes ago.

Now, Fink was sitting on a high bed rest, looking around the room, to its bland blue walls and the only things to read were posters. By then, she had read them all…and was beginning to lose patience as she hadn't seen anyone for over twenty minutes. As if on cue, a doctor walked in, holding a clipboard, and wearing the usual white gown, which was buttoned up. He was black cat, with a white patch near his nose. As he walked in, he didn't make eye contact with Fink, nor acknowledge her. He was going through what he had on his clip board.

He eventually turned to look at Fink, who wanted to hiss at him but…kept to herself. She noticed his ID tag: Dr Spritz.

**DR:** I'm sorry for the wait, Miss Fink. No one wanted to see you.

**FINK:** Is that how doctors treat their patients?

**DR:** No, as a matter of fact. I have explained to my colleges that no matter who it is, we must help them and treat them. You see, Ms Fink, you scare them.

**FINK:** (_Surprised chuckle_) Scare them…?

**DR:** Yes. You were associated with Professor Venomous, correct?

**FINK:** Yeah, but-

**DR:** Who later became the Shadowy Figure, who tried to take over the world? Am I right, Ms Fink?

**FINK:** Well…yes but, I helped KO defeat him. I helped KO save the world.

**DR:** Yes, we have heard of you assisting KO. And we, at least some, appreciate what you did. But, you see, Ms Fink, you are still a villain. Because of that title, you still scare people. You was a little terror when you were younger, Ms Fink.

**FINK:** (_Bows her head down slightly_) Yeah, I know. I'm…trying to be good. It's just…hard. But I am trying.

**DR:** I'm sure you are. Are you still with KO?

**FINK:** Yes, I am.

**DR:** Then I'm sure he'll lead you to the right path.

**FINK:** Which is none of your business! And besides, KO likes me for who I am.

**DR:** Fine. Well…Ms Fink. I guess you already know why you are here, I can certainly confirm it (_Looks at his clipboard again_)…right here on my notes. So, I will stick out my hand, to congratulate you and leave this room. I am a busy cat, Ms Fink. (_Sticks out his hand_) Congratulations!

**FINK:** (_Frowns at the hand gesture_) For…what…?

**DR:** I would've thought you'd already know. Didn't you take a test before you came here?

**FINK:** What…w-what test? Just…tell me!

**DR:** Your pregnant, Ms Fink.

Fink just froze, staring at the doctor. It felt like the walls were closing in on her.

**FINK:** I…I…

**DR:** Was this not planned…?

**FINK:** N-No. No. But…I…I can't be pregnant…

**DR:** Did your partner use a condom?

**FINK:** Uh…w-well, no…

**DR:** Are you on the pill? Taking any other contraceptives?

**FINK:** (Shakes her head slightly) No…

**DR:** (_Heard it all before_) Hmm.

**FINK:** But we…I…he…tried to…uh…avoid…when near-

**DR:** Withdrawal isn't protection!

**FINK:** (_Blushes_) That's…p-private!

**DR:** Ms Fink, I hear it all the time. The excuses, all of them. Yet people "think" they won't get pregnant and then the next minute…I'm giving them results that they are.

**FINK:** (_Long pause. Talks to herself_) I'm pregnant…

**DR:** I know you're a villain, Ms Fink but…you don't have to do this alone. There are options.

**FINK:** (_Still trying to get her head around it_) How…h-how many weeks am I…?

**DR:** (_Looks at the clipboard_) 5 weeks.

**FINK:** Five…? (_Gently touches her stomach_)

DR: Yes, it's sometimes common for morning sickness to arrive after 5 to 6 weeks. The good news is your anatomy is the same as humans, even though you're a rat, your baby will take 9 months to grow.

**FINK:** (_Feeling woozy_) I feel- (_Starts to gag_) Oh Shit!

Fink slumped off the bed rest and made her way to the bin, throwing up. The doctor just simply watched her, as he poured some water in a glass for her. He offered it to her and she took up on his offer, quickly gulping it down.

**DR:** Some people react differently to the news, at least you're not a fainter.

Fink stood up with the doctor helping her to the bed rest. She started to cry, it was all beginning to be a bit too much in little time.

**DR:** Do you want me to ring your partner?

**FINK:** NO! (_Clams down_) No…

**DR:** He has the right to know.

**FINK:** Can we please just…keep it between me and you…?

**DR:** Uh, of course, Ms Fink. But why?

**FINK:** I just…don't know how he'll react. We've never discussed this.

**DR:** I see. Ms Fink, I think you should tell him, the longer you hold on to this yourself, the harder it'll get.

**FINK:** But…I don't even know if…I want it. (_Sobs_) I'm so confused…

The doctor nods, this isn't the first time he's had a patient who was confused after getting news like this. He then took a card from his desk and wrote his personal number on it.

**DR:** Please don't make any rash decisions just yet. Speak to KO. (_Gives Fink his card_) This is my personal number. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to call me.

**FINK:** (_Looks at the card_) You'd help a bad guy…?

**DR:** As a doctor, I will help anyone. We're not all bad.

Fink again got up, feeling a little better. The doctor gave her a few pamphlets about pregnancy to take home and read. She thanked the doctor and left the room. The doctor then sat down at his desk...he knew he was busy but couldn't help and be interested in this subject. Two different species, come together as one. He questioned if the baby would even survive.

…

Fink by now had walked away from the doctors…she just stared at the pamphlets. She knew if she started reading, it'd be all too real. But that didn't matter…the realism of the news given to her finally dropped.

**FINK:** Fuck.

…

**NOTES: That's it for this chapter. I know that's not how doctors interact with people but I thought I'd have fun with it. The next chapter will be up…I dunno, within the week, I hope. See you soon.**

_I will twist Fink's mind. _


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTES: I had time to do this chapter, to be fair, I needed to get it out of the way…**

**This story is now…M-Rated.**

**This chapter will contain strong language, violence and upsetting scenes. You have been warned. **

**Chapter 3**

It was nearly the end of KO's shift. The day went quick enough, as it normally picks up custom towards closing time with last minute buyers and even though KO is happy to stay as long as he can to help the others close up and get ready for the next day, all his thoughts, this time, were on Fink. He even tried calling her on his breaks and even texting her…it was just unlike her not to message back or even call. The only time she never response is if she's in a big tournament, especially the finals….but of course, she isn't. The longer Fink didn't reply back, the more KO got worried.

Rad was locking the doors, while Enid was counting the money. KO just stared at his phone, trying to decide whether he should call Fink or not. If she's not responding, what difference would it make this time?

KO's thumb hovered over the call icon on his phone.

**ENID:** Just go home, KO.

**KO:** Huh. What…?

**ENID:** Just go home. It's obvious that you're worried about Fink. Go home, me and Rad can finish up here.

**KO:** Are you sure…?

**ENID:** Honestly, go home. We'll be fine.

**KO:** Thanks, Enid.

Enid just gave him the thumbs up and continued to count the money. KO gets up and unlocks the doors, exiting very quickly.

…

It was starting to rain, light at first and then pouring heavy droplets, for the first time in a while…the grey moody sky seemed typical in this situation. It was like a sign of worry or bad things to come. KO quickly went to the doctors…but they had just closed, it only occurred to KO that the doctors would've phoned him, if Fink had to stay over at a hospital of some sort, since pretty much everyone knew they were dating…and despite some people not agreeing to this, KO always tried his best to put Fink in the spotlight, reminding them that she helped defeat shadowy figure. He was going off topic…where was Fink? She'd normally have a run in the sewers…but something went through KO's mind that she wouldn't do that today, not if she'd been sick this morning. KO clicked his fingers…

**KO:** She's at home. (_Smacks his head lightly_) Of course, idiot!

It was common sense for anyone to be ill, that they'd stay at home, depending how they felt of course. Fink is a strong female, who is no pushover but sometimes sickness can pile on top of you. KO quickly headed back home, somewhat enjoying running into puddles to calm his nerves.

…

In no time, KO was home, almost ripping the door off its hinges…thanks to his nervous strength. He called out to Fink, looking through each room before running upstairs into their bedroom.

He pushed the door, calling her name…then he stood in silence, looking at the bed and with a great sigh of relief, was pleased to see Fink, asleep on the bed. KO was getting his breath back, chuckling to himself. She was safe, that's all KO wanted to know. He slowly walked to towards and kneeled down to the level of her on the bed, trying not to make loud sounds. Fink was in a deep sleep and still looked cute. KO smiled and stroked her cheek…but something caught his eye: A glass bottle. An empty glass bottle. He turned the bottle around, to see it read …"Vodka". KO's eyes raised, as the thought of her drinking this whole bottle straight was damaging. KO looked at her, with a worried expression on her face…but then smiled, maybe this is what Fink needed, it wasn't the first time she consumed a lot of alcohol. Was this drinking to do with the doctors…? Who knows? Right now, KO was just happy to see his beautiful girl, safe and sound, in bed. If anything, he'd ask questions in the morning.

He quickly had a shower and climbed into bed, putting his arm around Fink, who seemed to acknowledge him, as she purred and held his hand…then burped. KO tried not to laugh…and then eventually, he too, drifted off to sleep.

…

There had been no recorded of time.

No recollection on how long it's been…

But KO awoke with a sharp throbbing pain, across his head. He murmured in pain and felt extremely uncomfortable. He opened his eyes but couldn't focus on anything as it was to blurry. He blinked but only through the throbbing pain…though this seemed to help him focus…he tried to move but he couldn't…only when he tried to move he could hear the sound of rattling chains. This sound, helped him focus and wake up completely. He gasped, as his hands were chained to the walls, as were his feet. He tried to move but it was no use. He gritted his teeth and with all his strength, tried to break away from the wall…but it was no use. He started to gasp…taking in account where he was…he looked around…it was just a dingy dungeon, with a ray of light coming through a hole from somewhere, illuminating the room. What was this place? And how did he get there?

**KO:** HEY! ANYBODY HERE?!

His shouting caused no response. He looked at his hands and feet and then started to go a little teary eyed. Why was he in this position?

**KO:** What…w-what is this…? Why am I here…?

Just then, he could hear some echoing footsteps. He tried to listen carefully…they were getting louder and louder, in fact they were getting closer and closer, to whoever these footsteps belonged to.

**KO:** Hey! HEY! IS SOMEBODY THERE? (_The footsteps stop_) WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS? (_Then the footsteps begin again_) I CAN HEAR YOU! HELP ME!

The rusted iron door opened…and a tall figure walked in. A long cloak covering his body and a hood over his face.

**KO:** Who are you…? What is the meaning of this?

The figure just tilted his head a KO…and then started laughing. KO glared angrily back at this mysterious figure. The laugh almost became manic. KO shouted at him, trying to stop him from laughing.

**KO:** SHUT UP! SHUT UP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WHY AM I IN CHAINS? WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?

The strange figure stopped laughing...and then grabbed KO by the neck, the force banging KO's head against the wall. The stranger gripped KO's neck but not enough to choke but could easily do within the next move as he teased his fingers around the neck.

**FIGURE:** Don't you recognize…my voice…

KO panted but as soon as he heard the grainy and yet, somewhat smooth evil voice, his eyes raised and his heart beat faster.

**KO:** No…no, it can't be.

**FIGURE:** Oh, but it is!

The figure removed his hood and KO's fears came true. Shadowy Figure.

**SHADOWY:** Hello, KO.

**KO:** No, NO!

**SHADOWY:** Yes, it is me. In the flesh!

**KO:** God, this can't be true! You're dead! We killed you, we destroyed you! You…you can't be back, not again…

**SHADOWY:** Did you really think I'd be killed off by some "love" power? (_Crackles with laughter_) Oh no, my dear boy, I am much more powerful than that!

**KO:** No, this can't be happening…

**SHADOWY:** But it is. And I've got you where I want you: In chains. (Laughs again) You won't be alive for long.

**KO:** (_Realizes_) Wait…! Where's Fink…?

**SHADOWY:** Oh yes, your little love bitch. Let's just say, she deserved her beating!

**KO:** WHAT HAVE YOU DOWN WITH HER!

**SHADOWY:** BEAT HER TO A PULP, THAT'S WHAT I DID! (_Clams down_) To the inch of death…

**KO:** Bastard! YOU BASTARD!

**SHADOWY:** Me? No! I wouldn't want her to die just yet, not after you've seen her. I want you to suffer your last moments, KO. Hmm-mm. Aren't I a nice person? Letting you see your whore before you die.

**KO:** NO! LET HER GO!

**SHADOWY:** Wait right here.

Shadowy leaves the room. KO loses his temper and tries to break free again but to no avail. The struggling wears him out. After a while, Shadowy brings in Fink and throws her to the ground…she whimpers as she is bruised around the eyes and blood trickling out of her mouth and chained around the neck, which Shadowy was holding, like a dog on a leash. She sees KO and smiles, she was about to go hug him but Shadowy pulls her back, making her choke and moan. KO struggles again.

**KO:** STOP IT! STOP HURTING HER!

**SHADOWY:** It's okay. The pain is only the next step till death!

**KO:** How are you still alive?

**SHADOWY:** There is no "How". I can't die, KO!

**KO:** (_Desperate_) Look, just let Fink go. I beg of you. If you have to kill someone…(_Bows his head_) Then kill me…

**FINK:** NO!

**KO:** I want you to live, Fink. No one as beautiful as you should die so early in their life…

**FINK:** No…

**SHADOWY:** My God. This is sickening!

**KO:** SO LET HER GO! TAKE ME! KILL ME! But…let her GO!

**SHADOWY:** No, not yet.

**KO:** YOU SON OF A BITCH!

**SHADOWY:** There's some information that you need to know, KO, my boy.

**KO:** I'm…not your boy…

**SHADOWY:** (_Ignoring KO_) Since I've been back, enough to get strength. I've been watching you two. And boy, oh boy…have I enjoyed watching you two. I saw Fink go to the doctors. I was going to kill her right there and then…but it'd be better if I kidnapped you both, while you were asleep and watch each other die. Especially the news from the doctor…

**FINK:** (_Turns to Shadowy_) N-No…please…

**SHADOWY:** And quite frankly, I'm disgusted by it! Even the thought of it makes me want to vomit.

**KO:** What…?

**SHADOWY:** (_Slightly puzzled_) Hmm. Do you even know what I'm talking about?

**FINK:** Please, don't-

Shadowy figure kicks Fink in the face, pushing her down onto the floor. Fink whimpered as she was on her hands and knees. Shadowy just chuckled.

**SHADOWY:** Does he know? (_Fink started to cry_)

**KO:** Know what…?

Fink kept silent, only her crying gasps came out of her.

**SHADOWY:** He…doesn't know, does he?

**KO:** (_Frowns slightly_) Know what?

**SHADOWY:** Oh…(_Spins on the spot_) This is fantastic! He doesn't know. Priceless!

**KO:** Know what? (_A slight pause_) TELL ME!

**SHADOWY:** Why don't you ask HER!

KO tried to hold back his anger and tears, as he stared back at Shadowy, panting heavily…then took his questionable look at Fink, who had her head bowed, still sobbing.

**KO:** Fink…? (_She doesn't respond_) Fink, what is he talking about?

Fink slowly lifts up her head, her cheeks soaked with tears.

**FINK:** I…(_Sobs_)…I…

Shadowy loses patience with Fink. He grabs her hair and pulls her back, now putting a knife to her throat, which he kept hidden, teasing to cut her.

**KO:** NO!

**SHADOWY:** TELL HIM OR DIE! (_Fink struggles to find the words_) Tell him or…die!

**FINK:** (Gasping through the sobs) I…I'm…I'm p-pregnant…(_KO's eyes rise_) I'm pregnant with our baby. Your baby.

**KO:** You're…pregnant…?

**FINK:** (_Sobs and tries to smile, showing her blooded teeth_) Yes. You're…y-you're gonna be a…f-father…

**KO:** (_Smiles slightly through tears and pain_) A father…?

**FINK:** Yes, my love!

**SHADOWY:** Disgusting!

Shadowy then slits Fink's throat, but to not deep but enough for her to gag and the blood poured out.

**KO:** NOOOOOO!

Shadowy pushes Fink to the floor…as she struggles to stop the blood from coming out of her. KO shakes violently to get out of his chains, screaming Fink's name. Shadowy, then pulls out a gun, and clocks it…pointing it at KO's head.

**SHADOWY:** Now you shall die, knowing the last thing you see is your whore bleeding!

**KO:** YOU BASTA-

_**BANG**_

Back of KO's head explodes, as bits of flesh and broken skull spread across the wall…the bullet hole at the front pours blood out like a fountain…and KO's body limps as it's hung by the chains.

Fink stretched her hand out, trying to scream at her love…tears flooded down her face. Shadowy was not done.

**SHADOWY:** You realize, Fink, that you cannot have this child! It'd be an abomination. A human and a rat…it'd be disgusting creature. So I will do you this favour, before you die. I will give you…an abortion!

Shadowy didn't hesitate as he pinned Fink down…she tried her best, hitting him, even with a cut throat but she was getting very weak…and once forceful slap across her face was enough to stop her from resisting. Shadowy then took his knife and stabbed it in Fink's stomach…she finally produced a scream, through gurgled blood. Shadowy ripped away her flesh, cutting her insides, pulling them out, digging far in as he could…he stopped for a moment…and then he saw movement, from the red soaked flesh of her insides…he pulled it out, ripping wetly what looked like an umbilical cord…and he gasped as he had a creature, in his hand, twitching and was very much alive. Fink screamed some more…darkness slowly covering her…

Shadowy, in his hand, had a creature that had the body of a baby human, hands and feet, replaced with little sharp paws…and the head of a rat, screeching loudly, looking very angry. The blood and ripped flesh dripping off it.

**SHADOWY:** YOU SEE! YOU SEE! AN ABOMINATION!

Fink screamed her last scream as Shadowy squeezed the hideous creature in his hand, almost popping like a water balloon, as black and yellow puss burst out of it.

NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_FINK!_

_FINK!_

_FINK!_

_WAKE UP, FINK!_

_YOU'RE DREAMING!_

**FINK:** NOO! NO! NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**KO:** FINK! WAKE UP!

Fink was lashing violently in her sleep and suddenly shot up, awaking from her nightmare.

**FINK:** NOOO! PLEASE! NO MORE!

**KO:** FINK!

Fink gasped heavily. She looked around and it took a while for her to realize where she was.

**KO:** Fink…?

Fink shot a look of horror towards KO, who was trying to calm her. Fink looked up and down at KO, cold sweat dripping down her.

**FINK:** K-KO…?

**KO:** Yes! Yes, it's me, Fink! You was having a nightmare. You're fine!

**FINK:** (_Starts crying_) Oh KO!

Fink lunges herself at KO in an embrace. She started crying. KO kept her in his arms, shaking her gently to calm her down. She cried into his chest.

**KO:** You're okay, Fink. Everything's okay…

**FINK:** Oh God…(_Sobs_) It was so real…it was…s-so…-(_Unable to finish the sentence as she cries more_)

**KO:** I'm here. I'm here for you. You'll be fine. Everything will be fine…

…

**NOTES: And that's it for this chapter. I haven't got much to say other than the next chapter will be up soon.**

_Her mind…will destroy her…_


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTES: This chapter will contain swearing and little violence (Seriously, not much)**

**Chapter 4**

In the early hours of the morning. About 6ish.

KO was on the phone.

**KO:** Hi, Mr Gar, it's KO.

_**Mr GAR:**__ Oh, hello, KO. Everything alright?_

**KO:** Yeah, yeah I'm fine but…Fink had a bit of an episode and I was just wondering if I could have the day off to look after her.

_**Mr GAR:**__ Hmm. I don't see why not. Is she okay?_

**KO:** I'm…I'm not sure if I'm honest, I'm just worried about her. First she was sick and then had a nightmare but a really bad one.

_**Mr GAR:**__ KO, I can't give you a day off just because your girlfriend had a nightmare. (KO sulks a little) But…if it's connected with her being sick, then…okay. Take the day off._

**KO:** Oh that's great, Mr Gar. Thank you. I'll be in tomorrow.

_**Mr GAR:**__ Well, keep me informed. Take care._

**KO:** Yes, I will. Thank you.

Mr Gar hangs up. KO smiles and puts his phone away. Fink was sitting up in bed, with her arms folded and the duvet over her legs. She was biting her lip, nervously as her fangs were shown. KO sat on the bed next to her.

**KO:** There you go. Sorted. Now I can here and look after y-

**FINK:** (_Interrupts_) I'm pregnant!

**KO:** Say what…?

**FINK:** I'm pregnant…

**KO:** You're…(_Blinks a few times_) You're pregnant…?

**FINK:** (_Nervous_) Yes…

**KO:** As in…h-having a baby…?

**FINK:** Yes…

**KO:** (_Gobsmacked_) Holy shit…

**FINK:** Please…don't be mad…

**KO: **Mad? Mad? Are you kidding? This is GREAT! (_Jumps off the bed in joy and smiles_)

**FINK:** Uh…great…? Wait, you're not mad?

**KO:** No…no, far from it! (_Walks in a circle, stroking his hair_) Are you sure you're pregnant?

**FINK:** (_Rolls her eyes_) Yes, I'm sure. The doctors confirmed it.

**KO:** YES!

**FINK:** You're taking the news better than I expected…

**KO:** Maybe, maybe I'm just nervous, excited…oh God, I dunno! I'm just…wow, happy! So…you're gonna be a mom (_Fink smiles and nods_) and I'm…that's me, I'm gonna be a dad. I'm gonna be a daddy.

**FINK:** Yes, you are, handsome.

**KO:** Wow! (_Sits next to Fink and holds her hand_) This is great news!

**FINK:** I thought you didn't want a baby until we were older…?

**KO:** I know, I know I said that. But…now you've mention it, I just…wow.

**FINK:** It was a shock to me as well…

**KO:** But…but, how…? I mean…

**FINK:** (_Smirks_) You know how.

**KO:** Yeah, I KNOW how…but…like, when…and…and…h-how…? I thought we were playing it safe.

**FINK:** Well, we weren't really. I like being drenched by your cum and there were times when you filled me up. (_Shrugs_) Even withdrawal doesn't mean anything. Point is, one of your little fellows reached the egg.

**KO:** (_Blushes_) I guess…we were naughty at times. Uh…so how many weeks are you…uh…in?

**FINK:** About 5 weeks, maybe under 6 weeks.

**KO:** Five weeks, eh? Wow. (_Clicks his fingers_) Hang on, weren't we in that Power-Up Restaurant five weeks ago…?

**FINK:** (_Remembers_) Yeah, we were…

**KO:** You was wearing that tight black dress, we got to our table, ordered our food…and you said to meet you in the toilets in five minutes or something and then the next minute, BANG!

**FINK:** (_Laughs_) Literally.

**KO:** Our baby was conceived in the restaurant…

**FINK:** Hmm, not sure about that. We did have sex lots of times before that.

**KO:** Wow. It hasn't sunk in yet.

**FINK:** (_Looks down_) Listen, KO. I'm glad you're happy about this but…quite frankly, it's a big responsibility. This isn't a game.

**KO:** I know, Fink, I know.

**FINK:** I just feel like…I'm not ready for this. I'm 19, KO…

**KO:** What are you saying…?

**FINK:** I…I don't know if I want it…

**KO:** Oh. (_Massive come down_) Oh…I see.

**FINK:** Of course, I want to have kids with you, KO. But…it's too early for me. I'm just…not sure at the moment.

**KO:** You…you want an abortion?

**FINK:** (_Stars to go teary-eyed_) I don't know…I just don't know!

Fink cries into her hands. KO just looks at her and comforts her.

**KO:** Fink, its okay…

**FINK:** No, it's not! I'm…I'm contemplating on killing the baby! I'm just…confused right now! I don't know what to do!

**KO:** What did the doctor say?

**FINK:** To keep in touch with him…

**KO:** Then do that. Ring him. I'd say ring him as soon as possible. I mean, he can only guide you and at the end of the day, but it's your decision.

**FINK:** (_Sighs_) I'm so used to being a bad person, that I had no remorse to other people…but now I've got this (_Rubbing her stomach_)…thing inside me, I just want to…(_Trails off_)

**KO:** Protect it?

**FINK:** Yeah, I suppose, in some way. But…at the same time…I…I don't know if it's the right decision to…k-keep it. Yes, it is my decision…but what's the right one?

**KO:** (_Smiles slightly_) that's down to you…but whatever you choose to do, I'll support you, no matter what.

**FINK:** (_Tear rolls out of her eye_) I'm scared, KO. I'm really scared.

**KO:** (_Hugs Fink_) I understand.

**FINK:** What if this baby…d-doesn't like me…?

**KO:** Don't say that. You'll make a great mom. I know you will.

But something else comes across Fink's mind. She gently breaks up the hug.

**FINK:** But what if the baby isn't…normal? A human and a rat. Our DNA's combining themselves together to make a…a…(_Starts crying_)…a m-monster….?

**KO:** It won't be a monster, Fink.

**FINK:** How do you know?

**KO:** I…(_Sadly shrugs_)…I don't know. I'm sure it'll be as beautiful as you.

**FINK:** (_Sniff_) You're just saying that…

**KO:** (_Smiles_) No, I'm not.

**FINK:** But, still…it's something we've got to prepare for. If I decide to have it…

**KO:** Like I said, I'll support whatever decision you make. I love you, Fink.

**FINK:** I love you too, KO.

This time they embrace, as KO gently lies Fink down and they close their eyes as they kiss passionately. Their tongues swapping saliva…then Fink opened her eyes.

**FINK:** Shit, I'll get fat!

KO couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

…

A few hours later.

KO and Fink were waiting in the waiting area of the doctors. KO had his arm around Fink, who had her head resting on his shoulder. KO was reading one of the pamphlets, speed reading what was in front of him. Some patients waiting, whispered to themselves…looking over to Fink. She noticed this and rolled her eyes, trying to ignore them. KO and Fink hadn't told anyone that Fink was pregnant, it seemed pointless to spread the news about a new baby until Fink made her decision. The patients kept whispering…A man with a bandage around his arm and a Humanoid yellow bird whispering back and forth, with a blue rabbit, joining their group of whispers.

"A good guy and a bad guy together?"

"Disgusting"

"Are they together though…?"

"Yeah, look at them!"

"Ugh. Humans should stick to their own and rats should stick to trash!"

Fink's ears twitch and her eyes turned into fire…she gritted her teeth, shaking. KO felt this.

**KO:** Are you okay, Fink?

"I think the rat can hear us!"

Fink then snapped and stood up, kicking the table full off magazines, out of the way.

**FINK:** YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT I CAN FUCKING HEAR YOU!

On cue, Dr Spritz popped round the corner and called out Fink's name.

**DR:** Ms Fink…? (_See's Fink, grabbing the man in a bandage_) Uh, everything alright here?

**FINK:** Everything's fine, Doctor. (_Pushes the man back in his seat_) Just fine.

Fink quickly walks to Dr Spritz's office and KO follows.

**DR:** (_To KO_) Was she about to hit that patient?

**KO:** Yeah. (_Shrugs_) Shouldn't mouth off about her.

The doctor just looks puzzled as KO follows Fink into the office.

…

The doctor cancelled most of his appointments, as he felt Fink was a first priority…if not cancel then he gave his appointments to another doctor. This conversation was going to be a long one.

It had already been an hour.

Fink had mentioned her concerns and wasn't sure having a baby was a good idea. The doctor eventually suggested to have a scan after 8 weeks. As it'd be easier to make a decision then.

**DR:** If your pregnancy is going well, your first ultrasound will be your "dating" scan, this is normally ten to fourteen weeks of pregnancy. But since you are concerned, and I do fully understand your concern, it'd be wise to have an ultrasound in the next two weeks. A hybrid like yours could be the first of its kind.

**FINK:** (_Holds her stomach_) Don't call it that. I'm worried as it is…that it won't be normal.

**DR:** I apologise, Ms Fink.

**FINK:** (_Looks at KO_) Do…do you think I should wait till the ultrasound…?

**KO:** (_Takes her hand_) That's up to you…

**FINK:** (_Sighs and looks at the doctor_) What would you recommend, doctor?

**DR:** (_Has a long think as he leans back in his chair_) Well, like KO said, its really is down to you…but I would wait till the ultrasound before you make any decision. Of course, I can't stop you if you don't want it now.

**FINK:** (_Takes a deep breath_) I…I think I'll….wait for the ultrasound.

**KO:** Are you sure…?

**FINK:** Yes. (_Nods_) Yes, I am.

**DR:** Having a child won't be easy, Ms Fink. (_Smiles_) But it does have its benefits.

**FINK:** Do you have kids…?

**DR:** Yes. (_Turns the picture around on his desk to show them_) Three. Two boys and a girl.

**FINK:** Their lovely…

**DR:** Little rascals, they are. (_Looks at the picture_) But…I wouldn't swap them for the world.

**FINK:** Thank you, Doctor. (_Gently grabs KO's hand_) You've been great.

**DR:** You're welcome. Anytime.

Fink and KO were about to leave…

**DR:** Just one thing, you two. (_They turn around_) I wouldn't tell too many people about this. Only close friends and family that you can trust. A good guy and a villain having a baby together, is not…precedented. Some people may not understand.

**FINK:** Oh…well (_Smiles_) Fuck 'em!

**KO:** Uh. Yeah, what she said. Thanks Doctor.

**DR:** You're welcome, KO. Look after her for the time being.

**KO:** I will.

Fink and KO leave the room. The doctor just swivels in his chair slightly, playing with his clicky pen. He looks at his notes…and ponders to himself.

…

KO and Fink were about to walk past the waiting room.

**FINK:** I think…once I see it, KO…it'll make the decision easier. In some ways, I'm…strangely looking forward to seeing our baby.

**KO:** Sounds like you want to keep it.

**FINK:** Maybe…

The patients overhear this. The man with the bandage arm stands up.

**MAN:** A baby?

Fink and KO stop in their tracks because of this unnecessary interruption. The man walks over to them. The other patients just look on.

**MAN:** You two are having a baby?

**KO:** That's none of your business, pal! Back down!

**MAN: **A guy…and a rat! (_Scoffs_) Having a fucking baby?! It's not right!

**FINK:** What do you know? What do you care?

**MAN:** I know it'll be an ugly piece of shit! You getting it aborted?

**FINK:** FUCK YOU!

Fink punches the man in the face, who falls down…but quickly gets up, using his one arm. KO tries to hold her back, trying to calm her down.

**MAN:** You just made a mistake! That's assault that is…

**FINK:** What did I ever do to you?

**MAN:** A GOOD GUY AND A BAD GUY CANNOT BE TOGETHER. LET ALONE A HUMAN AND A STINKING RAT! AND A BABY? IT'S WRONG, IT'S NOT NORMAL! IT'S NOT NATURAL!

Fink was about to have another swipe at the man…but this time KO intervened and grabbed the man by the neck and slammed him against the wall. The patients screamed, moving out of the way. The man grunted as his back hit the wall…KO lifted him off the floor. His eyes turning dark…and his fists sparkling purple. TKO got through to him from his mind.

_Let's snap his arm. That was out of order! _

**KO:** You know nothing. She helped me save the world. And we love each other, that's all that matters. It's none of your fucking business.

_Come on, come on. Let's snap his arm. It's been a while since I've had action that wasn't Fink._

**KO:** What's a matter with your arm?

**MAN:** (_Scared_) I…I…b-bruised it…

KO looks at the arm, he grabs it and twists it…slowly snapping the bone. The man screams in so much pain. KO drops him as he thrashes on the floor holding his arm.

_YES! Man, that feels good!_

**KO:** (To the man) Looks like it got worse.

He looks at the other patients, who flinch as he does. He takes Fink's hand and gently pulls her. Fink laughs at the injured man. The bone, sticking through his flesh. She then stamps on it, making him scream even louder…and giggles as they leave the waiting room. Nurses come quickly to access the damage and the aid the man. The other patients just chatter to themselves, unbelieved to what they saw.

…

KO and Fink where walking out of the hospital. KO still had an angry expression on his face. Fink found this funny.

**FINK:** If I didn't know better, I think you went a little evil on his ass. Almost Turbo.

**KO:** That's…not like me to do something like that. I just…didn't like what he was saying to you.

**FINK:** KO, it's what I have to live with. I'm a bad guy after all.

**KO:** The things he said…

**FINK:** I know. But I can't stress about it, KO. I just can't. (_Hugs KO_) For now, I just want to get pass these two weeks. Stress free.

**KO:** Yeah, you're right. Stress free.

**FINK:** Still, thanks for sticking up for me.

**KO:** It's what I'll do. Anything you for you. I love you, you know that…

**FINK:** (_Purrs_) Yeah, I do. Let's go home.

…

Soon, they got home.

KO went in the kitchen to make some food for themselves. Fink just sat on the sofa…rubbing her tummy.

**FINK:** (_To herself_) Guess I'll be feeding for two for the next few weeks. I can't wait to see you. (_Chuckles to herself_) You know what…I may have already made my decision. I'll…I'll try my best to look after you. Hopefully, you'll have the goodness of your father in you.

…

**NOTES: End of Chapter. New chapter up soon.**

_Hatred will be spread…_


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTES: I had time to do another chapter. So, here we go.**

**WARNING: This chapter will contain VERY strong language, almost throughtout.**

**Chapter 5**

8 weeks had passed, which pretty much breezed by. Fink was slowly, as the days went by, getting a small bump. Aside from the odd morning sickness and the dislike of eggs, Fink carried on as normal. She logged into her MeTuber channel and announced that even though the channel will still be active, she wouldn't be on it as much…which was understandable. Though, she couldn't say why, at least, not yet…she still wanted to wait for her first ultrasound scan. Fink was still nervous about the idea…but as the weeks went on, she grew to accept what was inside her. Life.

Her fans were curious to what was going on but nevertheless, wished her luck to whatever she was doing. Fink started playing an online game, a free for all brawl. (She never liked teaming up as other players would let her down…or were simply crap). Her online chat was visible, as well as a message board in the corner of the screen.

**FINK:** TAKE THAT, BOY-O!

Fink loved taking on players and giving them grief, it was pretty much what she was famous for and people got excited if she logged on to their game. Fink also loved the attention, sometimes she'd get messages of _"Marry me"_, _"Bully me"_ or compliments like: _"U r AWESOME F1NK"_…and of course, she'd get the odd crude message _"Get your tits out!"._

Fink did like the odd flirt, just to add to the fun online but she knew her heart was with KO and if things went a little crazy, she'd mention who she was with but most of the time, Fink could handle herself. She was playing online to get her mind off things…especially the ultrasound. Her appointment was later in the day and KO agreed to meet her at the hospital before the appointment.

Fink carried on playing, taking down every player and practically owning the game. A voice came through her headset.

**VOICE:** Are you looking forward to it?

Fink didn't really think about what the guy said, she shrugged and just played with the banter.

**FINK:** (_Through the headset_) What? Looking forward to kicking your ass! Hell yeah, bitch!

Fink's character blew up a building where several players were hiding.

**VOICE:** No. I mean your little bundle of joy…

Fink stopped smashing the buttons…slowing down her character. She frowned.

**FINK:** What…?

**VOICE:** The thing brewing inside you.

**FINK:** I dunno what you're on about!

**VOICE:** You fucking liar!

**FINK:** Excuse me?

**VOICE:** Don't you release that when you give birth to that abomination, people will do anything to kill it!

**FINK:** Who the fuck is this? (_Looks at the live chat gamers, there were about ten in this particular game_) How fucking dare you!?

**VOICE:** So it's true then! Your gonna birth a little disfigured cunt!

Whoever's voice that was, didn't seem to active on who was speaking. No icon flash…no clue to who this person was.

**FINK:** Fuck you, man!

Fink's computer character then shot some enemies.

**VOICE:** Your baby will die!

**FINK:** Fuck off! Fuck you!

**VOICE:** It will die inside you!

Fink stopped playing, losing concentration.

**FINK:** Shut up!

**VOICE:** Your baby will spill out of you like a bloody mess. Just a lump of dead meat!

**FINK:** SHUT UP! SHUT UP!

**VOICE:** A miscarriage! You'll suffer a dead baby inside you, giving birth to a disfigured monster!

**FINK:** SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP SHUT UUUUUUUUP!

There was silence.

A different voice spoke through her head gear, it was one the gamers on the game.

**GAMER:** Whoa, Fink! The fuck? Who were you taking to?

**FINK:** I…I…what…? Didn't you hear the shit he was saying to me?

**GAMER:** Fink, man, it was…it was only you talking. You were like, totally going ape shit, randomly swearing at…no one, man!

**FINK:** No, no, I just had some random guy saying nasty things about me!

**GAMER:** Didn't hear a thing, man!

**FINK:** What…?

**GAMER 2:** You just went total psycho! I mean, I know you are but that was just…insane. Crazy insane!

**FINK:** But…

**GAMER:** I swear, I didn't hear a thing! Maybe it's in your head.

**FINK:** My…my head…?

Just then, a chat popped up in the corner of the screen, being activated by someone typing.

The message appeared.

"_Your baby is going to die!"_

"_Very soon"_

**FINK:** Hey, hey…can you see that shit? I think it's that guy who spoke to me just now!

**GAMER:** Where?

**FINK:** Chatting to me!

**GAMER 2: **I can't see anything, Fink. Nothing's come up!

**FINK:** God sake!

The chat started typing…and then sent a new message: _"The baby needs to die!"_

**FINK:** Son of a bitch! Asshole!

Fink started typing. Then she sent the message: _Go fuck yourself, asshole! Get raped by your fucking dad!_

**GAMER:** What…? Go get raped by your…? Who are you chatting to? There's no one there, man!

**FINK:** You seriously can't see anything…?

**GAMER:** No, man!

**FINK:** What…what is going on…?

Then the voice appeared

**VOICE:** Going crazy now, are we?

**FINK:** (_Jumps in fright_) NO!

Fink pulled her head set off and pushed away from her computer, losing access to her game and logged off. She just stared at her computer, panting heavily…she looked at her hands…they were starting to get clammy and she started to sweat.

**FINK:** This is all in my head…this is all in my head…

Fink could only narrow it down to stress…she had been on the computer for a long time and was probably seeing things…even though she's been in tournaments longer than she was playing now. It didn't make sense. She rubbed her tummy. Then quickly looked at the clock…she had plenty of time for the appointment…but decided to get ready anyway. Anything to get away from the computer for a few hours…

Yes, this was only in her head. But why…?

…

The day was going by quick. As promised, KO finished on time and met Fink at the hospital. They embraced before walking in.

**KO:** Ready?

**FINK:** Yeah. I'm nervous though…

**KO:** I'll be with you every step of the way.

Fink smiled and took a deep breath before walking through the automatic doors. Fink was about to tell KO what had happened earlier when she was playing online…but now…it didn't seem the right time to mention it. Fink wanted to get this ultrasound out of the way first.

…

Fink was lying on a bed, in a comfortable position. KO standing next to her. Her tight purple shirt pulled up to her breasts to expose the little bump around the belly button. Despite the little bump, she still looked fit. Fink was a little worried with the machinery around her and the monitor next to her. KO kept her calm. Fink just sighed, wanting this to be over with.

The doctor walked in, wearing latex gloves. It was Dr Spritz, smiling. He stood over Fink.

**DR:** So, are you ready for your ultrasound?

**FINK:** I…I think so…

**DR:** There's nothing to worry about, Ms Fink. This is a simple pecedure. An ultrasound scan is a procedure that uses high frequency sound waves to create an image of part of the body inside…most famously used for…well, what we're here for, to see your baby.

**FINK:** God…

**KO:** It's okay, Fink.

**FINK:** I'm really gonna see it…

**KO:** Yeah.

**DR:** Just need to put this gel on you. I'll warn you though, it is a little cold.

The doctor got a huge dollop of the lubricant gel and smeared it over Fink, who yelp, since it was freezing…but as soon as the doctor rub some more, she got used to it quick.

**FINK:** Shit, that's cold!

**DR:** Yes, I did warn you.

Fink just rested her head back into the pillow as best she could. The monitor came on…as the doctor gently put the probe onto Fink and slowly moved it around her tummy. There was no sound.

**FINK:** I don't hear anything…

**DR:** Be patent. I've only just started.

The doctor moved the probe around some more. The monitor was just showing bits of grey images…which you couldn't tell what it was. For Fink, this felt like an eternity…as nothing that indicated a baby came on screen.

**FINK:** I…I don't hear anything. KO, I…I…

**KO:** Just relax, Fink. Please.

**FINK:** But what if it's…

Just then, a little beat echoed onto the monitor. A "badda-badda" beat.

**DR:** There it is!

The doctor moved the probe to get the shape of the baby. It could be clearly seen. The beat coming from its little heart.

It looked like the baby was floating, lying on his back in the womb. Its head was a little big, but that was normal at this stage. Its feet and fingers were just about to develop. It was small…but more importantly…it looked normal.

**DR:** All normal, Ms Fink. So far, you have a healthy baby, growing perfectly.

**FINK: **(_Looks at the screen_) Oh my…God…

**KO: **Aw. Look at it…

**FINK:** He's normal…thank God. Thank God…

**KO:** That's our little baby, Fink. That's ours.

**FINK:** (_Teary-eyed_) Our little guy…

**DR:** It's too early to figure out its gender at the moment. But within a months' time, you'll know. If you want to know, that is. But right now…you have a…(_Stares at the monitor_) Wait a minute…

**FINK:** What…?

**DR: **Hmm. I'm not sure.

**FINK:** Oh no…what…w-what's wrong?

**DR:** Hang on. Let me move the…(_Trails off but moves the probe_)

**FINK:** Oh God no…something's wrong!

**DR:** He has a lump. On the back of him…

**FINK:** Oh no! (_Gets a bit frantic_)

**DR:** Oh. Never mind.

**FINK:** What? Don't just fucking make me panic like that! What is it?

**KO:** Calm down, Fink.

**DR:** It's…the tail bone. This baby is going to have a tail. Other than that, this fella is normal.

**KO:** See, Fink. Just a tail.

**FINK:** (_Wipes the worried sweat off her brow_) Gets that from me then.

**DR:** I'll make a picture for you to keep. Ah, did you still want this baby?

Fink looks at KO…they both look at the monitor, seeing how sweet this little creature is. Fink smiles at the doctor and nods.

**FINK:** Yes. We want to keep it. It's ours.

**DR:** I'm so glad to hear you say that. Okay, Ms Fink, you can wipe the lube off now and pull your shirt down. I'll go print you off this picture.

The doctor leaves. Fink slowly stands up with KO helping her.

**FINK:** Shame you do me right here, right now to celebrate…since he'll come back in any minute.

**KO:** (_Blushes_) Uh. Let's wait till we get home.

**FINK:** (_Licks her lips_) Shame. Anyway…we should let your mom know about this. I'm sure she'd like to know she's gonna be a Granma.

**KO:** (_Gulp_) Never thought of that…

**FINK:** But we should stick to what the doctor said. Only tell people that's close to us.

**KO:** Yeah, agreed.

The doctor re-entered the room and gave them an envelope.

**DR:** Here you go. (_Fink takes the envelope_) I'd like you to come back again in about 4 weeks. But any problems…you call me, understand?

**FINK:** Yes, doctor. Thank you.

**DR:** My pleasure.

…

KO, Fink and the doctor left the room. The doctor watched them leave…not keeping his eyes off them. The young couple were holding hands, smiling happily. He then strolls slowly back to his office.

As KO and Fink were just leaving…they were noticed by RMS and Brandon, A real magical skeleton and a bear who were best of friends and worked together…who were waiting in the waiting room. Brandon nudged RMS and pointed at the young couple.

**BRANDON:** Wasn't that…KO…?

**RMS:** Yeah. With that rat chick…

**BRANDON:** What were they doing here?

RMS looks around the hospital…and see's the sign from the area they came out of, the Radiology and scanning centre. RMS eyes opened up wider.

**RMS:** Oh my God…I think…Fink's pregnant?

**BRANDON:** Really?

**RMS:** I'm just guessing though…

**BRANDON:** Well…guessing is better than facts. (_Grabs his phone_) I'm gonna put this on social media.

**RMS:** Yeah. This won't have repercussions, will it? Do it.

Brandon taps away at his phone, going on every social media outlet.

…

The doctor was sitting on his chair. He just stares at an envelope on his desk. He closes his eyes…remembering.

_The doctor was on his hands and knees…blood coming out of his mouth and starts to whimper._

"_Please…d-don't harm my family…"_

"_Then we have a deal?"_

"_Yes. Yes…we h-have a deal…"_

_The memory seems to cut with the figure leaving an envelope on the table…and some bile in a tube._

The voices fade away from his mind. He opens his eyes…and looks at the envelope again. He starts to shake.

**DR:** I can't believe he predicted this…it's not possible.

The envelope read on the front: "The last Will and Testament of Shadowy Figure"

…

**NOTES: End of chapter. The next chapter will be up by the end of next week.**

_Fink will suffer more…_


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTES: This chapter will contain mild swearing. Actually not worth mentioning to be fair. Oh well.**

**This chapter will contain swearing. Yay. **

**Chapter 6**

KO and Fink had just left the hospital, still holding hands. Fink was holding the envolope that contained the picture scan of their child. KO was the happiest of the two...and even though Fink was happy herself, she couldn't help but have her doubts, even when the doctor reasure her, she couldn't help but have negative thoughts in her mind...not to mention the nightmares she's been having and weird visions and voices that she's been experiencing. At the moment, she decided to keep those thoughts to herself, now wasn't the time to ruin the experience they both had just now.

**FINK: **This is really happening, isn't it? We're having a baby.

**KO: **Yeah. I can't believe it. It's really exciting.

**FINK: **(_Smirks_) Exciting, eh?

**KO: **Yeah.

**FINK: **You do realise I'm gonna get fat.

**KO: **Oh. Uh, well that's just natural.

**FINK: **My mood swings will go awol. My hormones will be all over the place.

**KO: **Huh. No different now.

**FINK: **Into the later moths, I won't be able to do much. Sex will be limited.

**KO: **That's not really a rule though. In fact, some pregnant woman still have sex.

**FINK: **Do you really want to have sex with me being fat...and with back pains.

**KO: **Maybe.

**FINK: **(_Nods_) I guess I'll want my cravings. I do love it when your inside me...

**KO: **There you go, so the months coming up will be a blast.

**FINK: **Easy for you to say.

**KO: **Look, what ever happens, I'll support you and look after you. You know that.

**FINK: **Yes, I know. (_Hugs KO and kisses him_) You've been the best thing that's happened to me.

**KO: **I can say the same about you.

Fink giggles. As they carried on walking...they noticed a couple of people on their phones and then the uncomfortable looks they gave them, the look of disappointment and disgust. KO was in dreamland to really notice what was going on but Fink clocked onto this. She stared at one of residents on their phone, this person just shook his head...Fink unlocked her gentle grasp from KO and walked up to this person in a threatening manner.

**FINK: **You got a problem?

**RANDOM GUY: **Yeah, it's you!

**FINK: **Say that again!

**KO: **Hey, Fink, what are you doing?

**RANDOM GUY: **(_To KO_) She should be kept on a leesh!

**KO: **(_Gently pulls Fink away_) Come on, Fink. He's not worth it.

**RANDOM GUY: **A good guy and a villain shouldn't be together!

**FINK: **Asshole!

**KO: **Just walk away, Fink.

**FINK: **(_Sighs_) I'm sorry, KO. I can't...

**KO: **(_Sighs himself_) Well, I tried.

Fink walked up to the random guy again. KO just shrugged and left her to it.

**RANDOM GUY: **Oh, what's a ugly little rat like you, gonna do?

Fink just smiled...she started to spin and stuck out her foot, tripping the guy up. He fell flat on his back. He groaned in pain and Fink stood over him...her tail then wrapped round his neck and lifted him up with ease. KO knew she was strong but didn't relise how strong her tail was...it was like a third arm. The guy was started to whimper, let alone trying to gasp for air.

**FINK: **Don't piss me off. I need to be stress free. I'm carrying a child.

The man was about to answer but Fink just tightened her grip around his neck to stop him from interrupting again.

**FINK: **If you piss me off or even look at me the way you did earier...I will hurt you, so, so much! (_The guy gasps_) Do you understand? (_The guy nods_) Good boy!

Fink puts the man down and loosens her grip...in doing so, the man bends down, gasping for air...taking in huge breaths. KO was a little impressed how Fink handled the situtation, expecting her to kill the guy or something.

**KO: **Wow. You handled that well.

Fink smiled back at KO...then suddently Fink span around and at the perfect height the guy was bent down, upcutted the man, punching him on the chin and pushing him back...the guy seemed to have lifted off the ground and landed hard on his back. The upper cut was so strong that a tooth popped out of the guy...he was laying on the floor, knocked out cold. Fink turned around to face KO, stroking back her messy hair in a form of triump and very proud of herself. KO knew it was to good to be true that Fink wouldn't control herself...sometimes he'd forget that she was a bad guy, concedering how sweet she is to him.

There was a small crowd gathering...but KO didn't mind this and Fink suprisingly ignored them. The funny thing was, that no one helped the guy on the floor...eventraully he did moan and start to move. KO and Fink walked away, hand in hand again.

**KO: **You know, if your like this now...I can't imagine what you'd be like in the next coming months.

**FINK: **I'm sure you'll be able to keep me in check.

**KO: **That was pretty cool with the tail though.

**FINK: **I had a lot of pratice.

**KO: **Lifting weights...?

**FINK: **Kinda. And...(_Whispers in KO's ear_)

**KO: **(_Blushes_) R-Really...?

**FINK: **Yeah. Women have their needs to, you know.

**KO: **Wow...

**FINK: **Don't need to use my tail now I've got you~

**KO: **(_Chuckles_) That's good to know.

**FINK: **Changing the subject. Who should we tell first about our news?

**KO: **Well...I don't see why we can't do the rounds at the Plaza. Go to mom's dojo then pop into Mr Gars. We're close by, we can do it now.

**FINK: **Sounds like a plan, stud. (_A worried sigh_) Do you think...your mom will accept that her granchild will be from me...?

**KO: **That's a silly thing to say. She likes you, Fink. If I know my mom, she'd be esstatic. You'll see!

...

CUT TO:-

KO and Fink were at Carol's dojo for less than five minutes, when Fink worriedly gave Carol the ultrascan picture and Carol's reaction was what KO predicted. After the inital shock of learning that Fink was pregnant, it quickly turned into a joyous celebration. Carol jumped in the air, pounding the air with her fist and sommersaulting perfectly and landing on her feet...she then quickly scooped up KO and Fink in her arms, almost squeezing the air out of them.

**CAROL: **I'm so proud of both of you. (_To her customers_) Hey, y'all! I'm gonna be a GRANMA!

Most of her customers clapped at the news...while a few just looked uncomfortable at the thought. A human and a rat, having a baby...but the room was mostly filled with joy. Of course, Fink only noticed the negative people...but the fact that Carol was happy with the news, got rid of the negative thoughts in her head. For now.

...

Meanwhile, at Mr Gars shop.

Enid had just finished serving a customer, while Rad was chatting up Punching Judy...who seemed a little awkward.

**ENID: **Thanks and don't forget to come again.

The customer left the shop happy with their purchase. Enid was about to sit down until her phone went off. She took the phone out of her pocket to see what the notifcation was. Her eyes opened up wide in shock and somewhat excitment. She re-read the message again and again...she jumped over the counter and ran over to Rad and Punching Judy.

**ENID: **Hey, Rad, have you seen this?

**RAD: **Uh, excuse me, Enid, but me and Julie here-

**JUDY: **(_Annoyed_) Judy.

**RAD: **Yeah, that's what I said, Judy. Me and Judy were having a chat about going on a date.

**JUDY: **As if.

**RAD: **Hard to get, huh?

**ENID: **Never mind that, have you checked your phone?

**RAD: **Um. No.

**ENID: **(_Shoves her phone into Rad's face_) Read this!

**RAD: **(_Takes the phone_) The hell, Enid!

**ENID: **Just read it!

Rad huffs but looks at the phone anyway. His eyes dart back and fourth while reading what was on the phone...and his mouth slowly opens, almost a jaw drop.

**RAD: **Is this for real?

**ENID: **If it's on the internet, it's gotta be true.

**RAD: **Pfft. Come on, Enid, even your sceptical about crap like this being on the internet.

**ENID: **Yeah, true but this was a post by Brandon. And yes, I know he's an idiot but he wouldn't lie, at least not about this!

**RAD: **I guess so.

**ENID: **(_Rad gives the phone back to Enid_) Isn't it cool though. KO and Fink, having a baby!

**JUDY:** That rat thing is having a baby?

**ENID: **Yes.

**RAD: **I think if this were true then KO and Fink would've told us.

**ENID: **True.

**JUDY: **Isn't there a law about this?

**RAD: **Law...?

**JUDY: **Yeah. I've got no problem with KO dating a villian but...having a baby together? I'm not sure if it's allowed.

**ENID: **There's no law in having a baby.

**JUDY: **Maybe for hero's with hero's and villians with villians. It's never been heard of that hero's have a baby with a villian.

**ENID: **Well, Fink's changed...she's more good than bad.

**JUDY: **A villian cannot change.

**ENID: **I'm a little suprised by this. I'd figure you'd find this acceptable.

**JUDY: **I...I do, it's just...the baby thing...

**ENID: **There's nothing wrong with it. Never has been!

**RAD: **Yeah, your being ignorent, Julie!

**JUDY: **It's Judy, for God sake! I'm not against it, I really am not! If anything, I'm more worried about KO and...the rat.

**ENID: **You mean the rat with a name called Fink. She has a name. Why should you be worried?

**JUDY: **Even you must know that Fink has a past...a past when she was evil and tried to destroy the plaza on numerous occasions with no remorse. Yeah, I get it, she helped KO save the world from Shadowy...but alot of people won't accept one good deed to hundreds of bad ones. So the thought of a villian having a child with a hero, for what shes done, is...well, it's unnatural. The baby would be a threat.

**ENID: **That's ridiculous. This isn't the medievil times, this isn't a devil child.

**JUDY: **Look, just remember...that their are people out there that won't take this news lightly.

**ENID: **Their loss. If that's the way they want to think, then they can't shop here.

**RAD: **Yeah, we'll band them.

**JUDY: **That won't be enough. I suggest you talk to KO and Fink.

With that, Judy starts to leave.

**RAD: **Hey, what about our date?

**JUDY: **There never was a date, you jerk. Dream on!

Rad was about to respond but Judy had already left the building. Enid had to take in what Judy spoke about.

**ENID: **I don't see what the fuss is all about but...maybe we should keep an eye out.

As if on cue, Mr Gar comes out of his office and walks almost sternly towards Enid and Rad, with a phone in his hand.

**Mr GAR: **I just received a text message from Carol. It appears that KO and Fink are going to have a baby.

**ENID: **Yeah, we heard.

**Mr GAR: **Hmm.

**RAD: **What's the matter, boss man?

**Mr GAR: **I'm not sure at the moment. But I want you to make Fink feel welcome.

**ENID: **We always do.

**Mr GAR: **Yes, but even MORE welcome. A villian having a baby from a hero, can be critical.

**ENID: **Is it though?

**Mr GAR: **Yes. I'll explain later. Get back to work.

With that, Mr Gar walked back into his office, leaving Enid and Rad a little confused. Just then, both their phones go off. They both checked them and it was from KO.

_"I can't wait any longer. Guys, Fink is pregnant. We're gonna have a baby. Sorry, I'm telling you this by text message. I'm at my moms, so we'll be popping in soon. See you guys later"_

**RAD: **Just got a message from KO.

**ENID: **Me too.

**RAD: **So, it's true then. Fink really is pregnant.

**ENID: **I'm happy for them.

**RAD: **Same here. Our little bro is becoming a big bro!

**ENID: **But we must keep an eye out on them. What Judy said, has got me a little worried.

**RAD: **Huh. What could go wrong?

...

A few days later.

A meeting was in progress in a unknown location. The meeting seemed to be a small hall of some sort, with a small stage at the front. A few people gathered to this meeting...not many, but enough to be mob. Maybe the size of a smallish gang. People were chatting loudly to their disgust and hatred. Some one then became centered stage. It was the man with a broken arm...the man who confronted Fink and KO at the hospital weeks ago. His name was Anger Manson. A hero with 1 point on his card...but a hero who could control his hatred and put it upon other people...especially pushing hatred onto people to attack villians. This man, of course, had a plaster around his arm to what KO did to him.

The crowd saw him take center stage...and slowly began to quiet down.

**ANGER: **(_Lifts his plastered arm_) See this? A hero did this to me. That KO. He did this...wanna know why? (_Lowers his arm_) Because he was protecting a villian. A hero should never protect a villian. A villian who attacked us on several occasions...and even killed people...

**WOMAN: **She never killed anyone!

**MAN: **Yeah, it was Shadowy!

**ANGER: **She was associated with him, she helped him...and she laughed with Shadowy as our friends died! So don't you DARE STAND UP FOR HER! SHE'S EVIL AND NOTHING MORE! And now she is up the duff! Pregnant! Pregnant by a hero, by that KO! Now I can't give two shits that...that fucking RAT helped save the world! One good deed will not change the years of torment, terror and fear! A hero cannot have a baby with a villian...it will be a moster and it'll grow into a monster...and probably destroy us all! The baby cannot be born.

**MAN: **This is ridiculous. I'm outta here...

**ANGER: **Go then! Support evil! Be a traitor to the good!

**MAN: **Shut up, man! It's just a baby! There's no law against it!

Anger's eyes glowed orange...as did the man's, as he was leaving...it stopped him in his tracks.

**ANGER: **I said, the baby cannot be born.

**MAN: **The baby cannot be born!

**ANGER: **That's right. Now. Sit down and support us!

The man nods...and sits down, almost roboticly. Then Anger's eyes stopped glowing. The power worn him out...as he could only do this once every so often, since he was only a level 1 hero. The crowd didn't seem to notice his power.

**ANGER: **As, I was saying. This baby cannot be born. It will become a monster. However, to get revenge on that green rat, we must wait.

**MAN 2: **Why? Why wait?

**ANGER: **(_Laughs_) What's more worse than having a baby die...weeks before it is born? The baby will die, in it's 9th month! That's when we'll take action!

...

Meanwhile.

Dr. Spritz was sitting at his desk as usual. He had asked to cancel his appointments for the next hour...as he still had to get his head around the strange prediction that Shadowy had made. He was reading the letter...over and over again. The more he read it...the more upset he got...but he had to obliged. As his family were in trouble. Even in death...Shadowy had it all worked out.

But how...?

Whatever the case, only Dr Spritz knew about this letter...and only he knew what Shadowy's plan was. The only thing left to do...was to make sure that Fink's baby survived the pregnancy.

...

**NOTES: End of chapter. I know it's a little confusing. What is Gar worried about? The mob. What is Dr Spritz upto? Well, all will be explained soon...it's all linked, to an extent. **


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTES: This chapter will contain swearing.**

**Chapter 7**

An hour had passed since KO and Fink showed off their wonderful news to Carol and their closest friends…well, KO's friends and family at least. KO and Fink had wandered into the shop to be greeted by hugs and love…to Fink's slight disgust but appreciated the attention in her own way.

Mr Gar came out of his office and had his say of congratulations, he was still sceptical of Fink but didn't feel threatened by her no more and was beginning to just her that little bit. But the celebrations were short lived…as Mr Gar had something important to say. He asked them all to come into his office.

Moments later, after everyone settle down, Mr Gar walked around the desk…he was rubbing his chin, mumbling to himself. Everyone just looked at him oddly and confused. He then turned around to face them.

**Mr GAR:** Now. What I'm about to say is very important, so I want you to listen carefully.

**RAD:** I need to use the bathroom.

**Mr GAR:** You can piss in here for all I care. Now, listen! This really is important. Something like this…has happened before.

**KO:** What has..?

**Mr GAR:** (_Points to Fink_) This!

**FINK:** (_Defensive_) What, me? What is this?

**Mr GAR:** No. The pregnancy. This has happened before.

**FINK:** (_Frowns and then chuckles_) A woman getting pregnant…? Shit. I'm shocked. Fancy that, guys, a woman getting pregnant!

**Mr GAR:** No, NO! What is happening has happened before.

**KO:** I don't get it!

**Mr GAR:** (_Sighs_) A thousand years ago, or 998 years ago, to be pedantic: A hero and a villain feel in love. (_Indicates to KO and Fink_) Very much like yourselves. (_KO and Fink look at each oddly_). Back then, it was never heard of, that a hero and a villain be together…it was frown upon. But their love kept them together…and through that love, they had a child. But the child had tremendous powers, due to the hero and villains DNA mixed. The child had powers that no one had seen before…and of course, other villains wanted that power. They'd do anything to get it…kidnap it, kill it…just to have the power released inside of them. This child controlled people…anyone who interacted with it…they'd die. Suicide.

**KO:** Suicide?

**Mr GAR:** (_Nods sadly_) It started off simple. One hero climbed the tallest building…and jumped to his death. This man was happy, rich, healthy…had a family…it didn't make sense that he would just kill himself.

**ENID:** How did they know it was a baby that did this?

**Mr GAR:** They didn't, at first. But friends of the couple, would die. A woman was recorded to have squeezed her child's head in her arms…then, jump in front of a train…all after interacting with this new born by the hero and villain. This happened all too frequently by the coming weeks. In the end…the couple had no choice but to kill their new child. But they failed. No one knows what happened to the baby. But this story gets passed on to generations to generations and any hero with a villain is looked upon with fear and anger. Which is why you may get some resentment.

**FINK:** (_Gets up_) I'm not listening to this.

**Mr GAR:** I know this is hard to take in, Ms Fink, but-

**FINK:** Let me stop you right there! I know where you're going with this. This…bullshit story is to do with me and KO, right? Having a baby, right? Now look, I may be a villain but I am trying really hard to be good. The fact of the matter is, I have evil in my blood…but I will tell you, right now, that will not happen to our child. It will grow to be good. I…I will make it…not like…me…

KO gets up and puts her arm around Fink, as she was beginning to be teary-eyed.

**Mr GAR:** I understand, Ms Fink. Now, you're right, it may not turn out like the child a thousand years ago…but I'm trying to get you to understand why people may find this as a concern. Because of what happened.

**FINK:** That was a thousand years ago! Times change!

**Mr GAR:** But stories don't, Ms Fink.

**FINK:** Whatever…

**KO:** I don't get it, Mr Gar. You say, that this hero and villain passed on their power to the baby...well, what power?

**Mr GAR:** (_Takes a deep breath_) Turbo.

**KO:** T-Turbo…?

**Mr GAR:** Yes, Turbo. Where the original power came from. Now you process natural Turbo, KO. And I believe, if I'm right, that Ms Fink has used glorbs to Turbo, am I correct?

**FINK:** Yeah, so?

**Mr GAR:** Each time you use a glorb, where do you think that power goes, when it runs out?

**FINK:** I dunno.

**Mr GAR:** It stays with you, Ms Fink. You may not know it…but you have some form of Turbo inside you.

**FINK:** (_Rolls her eyes_) That's a joke! I used a collar to absorb glorbs

**Mr GAR:** Dos not matter, it still goes through your body, Ever notice how stronger you get, without the glorbs? The way you fight. That's Turbo inside you. Through the years of using them, it becomes natural to you that you don't notice them.

**FINK:** Okay, this is ridiculous! I had to use a glorb to survive from being crushed.

**Mr GAR:** You ate it, from what I heard. Changed your appearance. That power is still inside you, even if you don't know it.

**KO:** So…my turbo and Fink's…absorb power could be passed onto the baby…?

**Mr GAR:** Exactly!

**FINK:** You don't believe this crap, do you?

**KO:** Well, it kinda makes sense…

**FINK:** What sense? This is the stupidest thing I've ever heard in my life! (_Points at Gar_) Our baby is not going to be evil! Our baby is not going to kill people! And the people of this plaza residence aren't going to harm me or my unborn child! We're in the year 20XX, not the fucking dark ages! (_Turns to KO_) I wanna go home.

**KO:** Uh. Maybe we should-

**FINK:** Please, KO. Don't make me ask again…

**KO:** (_Nods slowly_) Sure. Let's go home.

KO and Fink leave the room, with his arm around her. Mr Gar sighs, as she walks around his desk and slumps into his chair.

**ENID:** Mr Gar?

**Mr GAR:** Yes, Enid?

**ENID:** Do you really think that Fink's child would cause mayhem?

**Mr GAR:** No. I do not.

**ENID:** Then why tell her that story? I can't image how she feels right now.

**Mr GAR:** It just…(_Sighs_)… seems like the story that happened all those years ago are slowly untwining. Little similarities.

**ENID:** But come on…an evil baby? That is nuts, sir.

**Mr GAR:** Hmm. That's not to say that people will try and harm her.

**ENID:** She has KO, she'd be protected.

**Mr GAR:** Yes. But we must do our bit. If you ever see her on her own, keep an eye out. She may be tough…but having a baby is a delicate matter. She is vulnerable and we, as heroes, must protect her.

**ENID:** Yes, sir.

**RAD:** You can count on us.

…

Dr Spritz was in his office. He was holding the bile in his hand…curious to see what this stuff was made out of. He got a syringe and took some out…and putting a little droplet on a thin rectangular glass, very careful not to spill any. He then walked over to his microscope and placed it on the tray and looked through the eye sight.

But there was nothing…nothing to distinguish it from anything else, other that is was just…nothing. It was just black, that slowly moved but he couldn't see any cells or anything living for that matter. This confused him a lot.

**DR:** What the hell are you? Are you living? Are you…dead? If so, how can you move?

Just then, he heard a beep. His ears twitched. He signed as he moved away from the microscope. He pulled up his lab coat sleeve…to revel a grey collar that was flashing. He then went over to his desk, opened one of the draws and pulled out a bottle of medicine. He quickly opened that and took a tablet, downing it with water, he already had on his desk. He drank it like he was dying of thirst and gulped that water quickly. He slumped down on the chair…and then picked up his phone and dialled a number.

It was ringing.

Then someone answered: "Hello" in a female voice.

**DR:** Rachael, it's time to take the tablets. (_Pause_) Yes, now! (_Pause_) Get the kids to take theirs! (_Pause…rubs his eyes_) Soon, honey. Soon we can take these damn things off! (_Pauses again_) I know…(_Pause_) Yeah, I love you too! (_Shorter pause_) Bye.

Spritz puts the phone down, almost not putting it on the receiver. He starts to shake and then stairs angrily at the bile. He got paranoid that it was watching him.

**DR:** A year of this hell. But it'll soon be over! (_To the bile now_) You better stick to your word!

…

It was strange at first…it was just a large white area of nothing. A blank canvas. Fink was the only soul that seemed to exist. Her first thought was her child, she looked down but it was not there…she lifted her top to expose her stomach…but she had no bump. Fink sighed frustratingly…she knew quickly, this was just a dream. But even in a dream, it's hard to convince the mind to have a blank canvas. It didn't really make sense, with all that was happening to her and the stress and worry…and yet, this was her dream, her sub-conscious…just a blank. Fink looked around, though it seemed pointless as there was nothing to look at.

Fink just started to walk, though it felt like she wasn't going anywhere. Just then, there was a couple of objects and a figure standing in front of her. A leather chair and a small round coffee table…with ice cream on it. Six scoops stacked together with a flake sticking out. Fink curiously walked towards these objects and the figure…since they were the only thing interesting to see at the moment. She quickly knew who the figure was…that had their back to them. Long black coat, hooded. Fink was standing next to the leather chair.

**SHADOWY:** (_Back towards Fink_) Are you going to sit down?

**FINK:** Why can't you just leave me alone?

**SHADOWY:** I'm afraid that's not possible.

**FINK:** Why not?

**SHADOWY:** Because I'll never leave. Oh no, you can be assured of that.

**FINK:** I want you to leave. Leave me alone.

**SHADOWY:** (_Turns around_) Why don't you sit down?

**FINK:** I'll stand, thank you!

**SHADOWY:** (_Pouts_) Fine. (_Indicates to the Ice-cream_) Ice cream?

**FINK:** No!

**SHADOWY:** Oh. But you LOVED ice cream! It was your favourite.

**FINK:** Shove it up your ass!

**SHADOWY:** I thought we could have a nice conversation.

**FINK:** Why would you think that?

**SHADOWY:** I don't know. Why am I here then?

**FINK:** Because you're in my head!

**SHADOWY:** Because you can't stop thinking about me! Your little rat brain misses me to much!

**FINK:** I miss Venomous! Not you!

**SHADOWY:** (_Laughs_) And yet, here I am!

**FINK:** Fuck off!

**SHADOWY:** You know I'll never leave, Fink! I'll be stuck in your head forever!

**FINK:** I can learn to let go!

**SHADOWY:** I've traumatized you, haven't I?

**FINK:** Of course you have! You've been nothing but pain to me! Just let me get on with my life!

**SHADOWY:** No.

**FINK:** PLEASE! YOU'RE DEAD! I SHOULDN'T EVEN CARE ABOUT YOU! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!

Just then Shadowy, changed into mist and swooped around Fink and reappearing, he kicks her legs, making her fall to her knees but grabs her arms, twisting one and bending the other behind her back…her face nearly face planting the ice-cream in front of her.

**SHADOWY:** I'm closer than you think!

Just then, the ice cream slowly melted…and blood trickled out of it. Fink started whimper and struggled to get out of Shadowy's grasp.

**SHADOWY:** Eat it, Fink!

Fink tried to resist, but Shadowy was pushing her head towards the now pus-looking ice cream closer.

**SHADOWY:** I SAID, EAT IT, FINK!

The anger forced Shadowy to push Fink's face into the bloody pus ice cream, as if drowning her in it, she tried to breathe…but only by trying to spit bits out. Fink's scream was muffled by the puss…and Shadowy pulled her head out of the lump pus…she gasped for air as the pus slowly formed into a pink rat head with dead white eyes, sharp, yet rotten teeth and then starts screeching at her.

**SHADOWY:** I'M CLOSER THAN YOU THINK, FINK! I'LL BE BACK REAL SOON!

**FINK:** NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

..

Fink lashed out at air, her arms and legs swinging all over the place. KO quickly turned the light on, to see his love thrashing around in bed…he pinned her down, trying to be gentle about it and called out to her.

**KO:** FINK! WAKE UP!

This time she did and stopped thrashing. She panted heavily and looked at KO with teary eyes.

**KO:** You had another nightmare.

Fink waited to calm down before she responded. Her heart beating faster but was managing to control her breathing.

**FINK:** Why am I getting these nightmares, KO?

**KO:** I…I don't know. It could be stress.

**FINK:** No. No. I keep having nightmares about Shadowy!

**KO:** Shadowy…?

**FINK:** (_Nods_) He's on my mind all the fucking time! I just want him gone!

**KO:** He is gone. You just need to remember that, Fink. We destroyed him. We killed him. He's not around anymore.

**FINK:** But he is still in here. (_Taps her head_) I just can't…I think he might be…(_Trails off_)

Fink lets out a cry and sobs into KO's shoulders. There wasn't much KO could do but rub his hands over Fink's back, slowly rocking her and reassuring that everything will be fine. These stressful nightmares were not doing her any good nor the baby. It was best to let her cry and let it all out…and he kissed her on the forehead, holding her tight.

**FINK:** Nothing's gonna harm my baby. I won't let them. If anyone does…I'll kill them. I swear to God, I will kill them!

**KO:** I won't let it come that that, Fink. I promise you…I won't let anyone harm you or our baby.

…

**NOTES: End of chapter. New chapter will be up soon.**

**Thank you Zoryan El Muerto for your repeated reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**NOTES: This chapter will contain swearing and upsetting scenes.**

**Chapter 8**

Fink was now into her ninth month being pregnant…any day now, she could go into labour.

KO requested to have at least a week off to take care of Fink, who found the little things frustrating, like bending down to pick things up, climbing the stairs, though she can manage this on her own but never rushes and even walking wears her out. Despite all of this…the months just breezed by, except for the odd mood swing here and there and losing her temper more than often, she found the pregnancy fairly easy…of course, the hardest bit was yet to come but for now, tried to enjoy the moment.

Her nightmares were getting less graphic and more importantly less common, she even accepted that it was back pains keeping her up rather than horrible nightmares, out the two, she'd rather have back pains…she of course told KO all about the nightmares and KO believes it's all psychological, thinking that Fink was fearing the worse, after all she never dreamed about Shadowy until she got pregnant so it kind of made sense.

She had her other three scans and the baby was healthy, growing at a normal rate, aside from the tail…and little rodent ears poking out, the baby was normal…the little bugger kicking from inside, which made Fink twinge a little but found this oddly cute and if anything, reassured.

The only hard thing going through this was, that there was a few people rallying for her to give it up, with Anger Manson heading the mob but Fink just simply gave them the finger…and the odd broken nose, nothing to straining that would harm the baby…and KO helped when he could. Fink actually enjoyed hurting these people but her reasoning was to protect her child, which is very understandable. KO even took her word that she would kill anyone who would harm her or their child. Her little boy. They discovered the gender through their last scan.

The day started out like any other day. The sun would rise from darkness and brighten up the town and the city nearby. The birds tweeted their random melodies and Fink would go into a slight panic thinking she was about to give birth…but most of the time it was a false alarm.

Fink had her urges though…and wanted KO to go inside her but…KO was a little off put that his child was inside and the paranoia that he'd poke the child. Fink explained it to him that wouldn't happen…but KO was more worried that, what if this time, Fink's water break…the idea put him off a little so instead, he would caress Fink's pussy with his hands gently. Fink, lying on her back, would moan…her little fang sticking out as she smiled...and then gasped as KO would rub her clit and slide his fingers down her pussy and gently push them in. KO was getting turned on by her moans…but decide to let Fink have this, after what she'd been through. He could wait. Fink's moaning and lip biting "Mmm, AH" were increasing as KO rubbed her quicker…his two fingers pushing in and out as his thumb circled the clit. Masturbation is a healthful outlet for sexual energy during pregnancy…when pregnancy is healthy and low-risk, masturbation is perfectly safe and can have health benefits…but Fink wanted KO to do this for her. It had also been a while, it didn't take long for Fink to cum.

**FINK:** AHHH~ FUUUUUCK~!

Fink dripped down her pussy until she burst her quick load, squirting over the bed sheets, KO kept rubbing her pussy until she felt to sensitive, giggled and stopped him. Fink panted, taking in some air before KO kissed her on the lips as their tongues gently exchanged some saliva.

**FINK:** (_Panting less_) God, I can't wait till this baby come out. We have a lot of catching up sex to do.

**KO:** (_Chuckles_) That's if our baby doesn't keep us up.

**FINK:** (_Rubs her stomach_) Yeah, there's that. Still…I can't wait to meet him.

**KO:** Me too, sweetie.

They kiss again and KO puts his hand gently on Fink's bump.

…

Later that day.

KO suggested to Fink that they go see his their friends. Fink was hesitant at first as they were his friends, more than hers…but they liked her and never in a million years she'd be friends with the very people she tried to destroy…but times change. They weren't far from the store…the car parking area surprisingly empty with the lack of cars…except one. Someone was in it.

**FINK:** I dunno about this, KO…

**KO:** What?

**FINK:** Maybe it's better I stay home.

**KO:** Why…?

**FINK:** I'm just…worried that I might…you know.

**KO:** You might what…?

**FINK:** (_Rolls her eyes and blushes_) That I might…(_Sighs_) That my waters might…break…

**KO:** Oh, that's alright.

**FINK:** Uh…it is…?

**KO:** Yeah. We have a mop and bucket. I'm the best darn mopper there is!

**FINK:** (_Chuckles_) Huh. The father of my child is an idiot!

KO laughed and hugged Fink tighter…they were practically outside of Mr Gars Bodega. Suddenly a car started to rev up. The man in the car was Anger Manson.

**ANGER:** I'll put an end to this!

He revved up the car again, put the stick into drive, the tires span as smoke started to form and pushed the peddle down. Speeding out of his neutral parking. KO turned and saw a blue car heading towards them at tremendous speed. KO gasped! Only seconds to decide what to do!

**KO:** FINK, MOVE!

KO pushed Fink out of the way with some force, she cried as she fell down hard but out of the way of the murderous car. KO jumped as quickly as he could, trying to jump over the car but got clipped by the roof…his foot twisted and span in the air…landing hard onto the concrete ground. Fink tried to get up, moving was a struggle.

Anger punched his steering wheel in frustration.

**ANGER:** God DAMN IT!

He looked in his rear-view mirror and could see KO on the ground, lying in pain…but it was Fink he was after, she was yards away from KO, only now trying to stand up. Anger turned the steering wheel foolishly, spinning the car to a 180 degree turn, screeching the tires and leaving tire marks. He revved up the engine.

**ANGER:** I've got you now!

Anger slammed his foot on the acceleration and the back tires span, before catching to make the car move forward at a whopping speed. Fink had little time to process what was going on. She screamed.

…Time…seemed to have slowed down, she spotted Anger in the driver's seat, his face full of rage and smiled a wicked evil grin. Fink…for those seconds, only thought of her child. She turned around, her back towards the on-coming car and tried to jump, wrapping her hands and tail around her bump…

ANGER: DIE!

The car slammed into Fink, bouncing her off the bonnet, the impact making her spin up the windscreen which cracked on impact, Fink bumped, rattled and span on the car roof as it was still moving…and gravity pulled her down, smacking hard on the floor…her bump breaking the fall.

Anger stuck his head out the car window.

**ANGER:** YOUR GONNA BIRTH A DEAD INFANT NOW!

Just then, the front left tire burst, Anger panic, he was losing control, the steering wheel turning left and right on its own, the car turned and headed for the Plaza. He cursed, slamming his foot on the breaks…but it wouldn't stop. He became horrified when the huge shop window was nearing him.

**ANGER:** Oh Shit! SHIT!

The car smashed into the window. Anger jerked forward and his jaw smashed into the steering wheel, ripping and breaking his jar, the blood splattered over the dashboard and flowing out of his mouth. The car was totalled, the engine crashed by the impact. Enid, Rad and Mr Gar came running out as soon as they sound the loud crashing noise.

**Mr GAR:** What the hell is this? (_See's the damage_) MY STORE?!

They go to the aid of the driver…his jar pretty smashed up, the steering wheel slicing through his mouth…and broken teeth started falling out with the flow of blood. Just then they heard a voice.

**KO:** FINK!

Rad and Enid looked to where KO was shouting from…they could see him limping over to Fink, who had her eyes closed.

**ENID:** Oh my God…

KO managed to get to Fink's side and tuck an arm under her head. She was bleeding from the head. But she was breathing…as she coughed up some blood.

**KO:** Don't move, Fink. Don't move…y-you got hit by a car…

Fink groaned in pain.

**FINK:** (_Weakly_) K…KO…?

Enid and Rad ran towards them by this point.

Mr Gar was with Anger…he knew not to move him as this would probably kill him. Mr Gar was on his phone…until he noticed something flashing. He picked it up and wiped the specks of blood off it…it was a POW card. It had the name of the driver…Anger Manson. Hero rating 1.0 then it glitched…static appeared and then became minus 1.0. He was a villain.

Mr Gar looked over to KO and Fink, who was badly injured. He then pieced the puzzle, putting two and two together.

**Mr GAR:** You son of bitch!

Anger just twitched, the pain surrounding him…

**ANGER:** (_Broken jaw_) Hepff…m-mer…

**Mr GAR:** Help yourself!

Mr Gar then started to push the car away from the store with ease, making the damage more clearer.

Meanwhile, Fink started to recover, if a little slowly and injured.

**FINK:** KO…our b-baby…our…(_Agony_) AAAHHHHHGGGRRR!

Fink screamed to the skies, as blood was slowly forming a pool around her groin…and then a release of pressure exited her…her waters broke but mixed with pus and blood!

**FINK:** FUCK! MY BABY!

**ENID:** We need to get her to the hospital quick!

**RAD:** I'm on it!

Rad powers up his finger and points at Fink, surrounding her in a purple glow, he gently levitates her, trying to keep her comfortable. KO tries to walk, but winches in pain.

**KO:** Ow! My ankle…it's twisted…

Enid didn't hesitate and picked up KO, he was a lot heavier now as an adult but this was important and followed Rad, as they all rushed to the hospital.

…

In under a few minutes, Rad and Enid stormed into the hospital, holding their fallen friends.

**RAD:** HELP US!

**ENID:** WE'VE GOT TWO INJURED PEOPLE HERE!

Luckily Dr Spritz was nearby and dropped his clipboard on a counter, running to Rad and Enid's cries for help.

**DR:** Oh my God, what happened…?

**RAD:** She got hit by a car! (_A nurse arrived with a gurney_) She's pregnant!

**DR:** Shit! Okay, put her on here!

Rad gently puts Fink down.

**FINK:** (_Crying in pain_) My Baby! Please don't let him die…

But the blood was flowing out of her, drenching the soft gurney's mattress. More nurses came to the aid…putting an Oxygen mask over Fink and taking her away.

**FINK:** KO…? KO? Where's KO?

**KO:** (_Enid puts him down_) I'm coming, Fink!

**DR:** (_Gets in the way of KO_) I'm sorry, KO, you can't follow us!

**KO:** No, no, I have to! She…s-she needs me!

KO tries to get around the doctor, but he blocks him. KO angrily clenches his fists.

**KO:** Let me THROUGH!

Dr Spritz kept blocking KO, while walking backwards to the corridor they rushed Fink in.

**DR:** Listen, your wife and child are in a serious condition. Your wife is giving birth. This is not good, your wife and child could die!

**KO:** Then I WANT TO BE WITH HER!

KO's fists glowed purple, static danced around his fist and was about to punch the doctor…but Enid stopped him, grabbing his arm, pulling him back.

**ENID:** STOP IT, KO!

**KO:** LET GO OF ME! (_The doctor uses this opportunity to leave, going to the theatre where Fink was rushed to_) LET GO! FINK NEEDS ME!

**ENID:** KO! (_Spins him around_) THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO!

There was a long pause…KO's eyes were streaming with tears…he looks into Enid's eyes.

**ENID:** There's…n-nothing you can do for now, KO. (_Starts to cry herself_) Let them help her…

**KO:** But…(_Sobs_) Fink needs…m-me…

KO cries into Enid's chest, his tears soaking her top. She hugs him tightly…and he cries loudly. Rad looks through the window…and all he can see is people running down corridors. KO cries out Fink's name…and falls on his knees...ignoring the pain he has in his ankle.

…

It had been just over an hour, but it felt like an eternity. KO had his ankle bandage but still insisted to walk on it…as he had other things on his mind. Rad and Enid were still with him, in the waiting room. KO paced up and down the room.

Just then…the doors opened. Dr Spritz came out…looking disheartened, as if scared to say anything.

KO stopped pacing…he looked at the doctor, who eventually stared back at him. The look wasn't very reassuring. KO started to produce more tears.

**KO:** Please…no…(_Looks down_) No…no…

**DR:** KO. (_KO looks up_) Ms Fink is fine. She's…recovering well…

**KO:** Oh God. Oh thank God. And…a-and the baby…?

**DR:** (_Long pause_) I'm…I'm so sorry, KO. We…w-we couldn't save the child…

**KO:** (_Faces scrunches up, pushing out more tears_) No. No, no, no, no, noooooooo!

**DR:** I'm sorry. I really am…

The doctor just stood there, while KO had his cry…he thumped the floor with his fist. Dr Spritz couldn't think of anything to say, except for his condolences. KO sniffed and wiped his runny nose.

**KO:** Can I see her?

**DR:** Not just yet, KO. Not just yet. Give her time. (_KO cried some more_) I'll set up a room for you, so you can stay here.

KO didn't respond, except giving a nod and wiping his noise again and rubbing his eyes.

**KO:** Thank you, Doctor…

The doctor took the thanks in stride…as their wasn't really much more he could say. He just patted KO on the shoulder…and left the room.

KO couldn't believe, his baby…was dead.

…

**NOTES: Well, that's the uh…end of the chapter. Very personal this chapter. Anyway, give it a week until the next one. Thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9

**NOTES: WARNING. This chapter will contain strong language, violence and written gore. **

**Chapter 9**

It was a few hours later.

KO was in a room, normally used for family or friends to stay over. The room was almost identical to the rooms patients stay in but with less machiney round it. KO found the bed to be a tad uncomfortable and although he was thank ful for the free stay, he couldn't get any sleep...why should he? His mind was surrounded with thoughts and reaccurring visions of what happened...seeing Fink getting hit by a car, the news that his unborn child had died and not being able to see Fink. He cried for those few hours, with no one to talk to...in fact, he didn't want to see anyone, except maybe one person. Hen then closed his eyes and he thought back, deep into his mind.

In his mind, he visted TKO. The house was still there that TKO made of his own...but the surroundings were dark, not suprising how KO was feeling. KO appeared outside the house...and straight away saw TKO, who was sitting on the steps, his head bowed down into his arms, sitting in a fetal posistion. KO didn't say anything, except gradually walk towards TKO and set next to him. TKO did acknowledge KO but wasn't sure what to say.

There was a long silence between them, only the sound of TKO's sobs heard. Eventrally, TKO broke the silence.

**TKO: **This is messed up...

**KO: **I know.

**TKO: **How can...(_Sobs_)...how can anybody do this to us...to Fink...?

**KO: **I...I don't know.

**TKO: **(_Lifts his head and wipes the tears_) Christ, man. I haven't cried this much since Fink made us drop a cupcake when we were younger.

**KO: **Yeah...

**TKO: **So, what...are we just gonna lie in bed and cry?

**KO: **What more can we do?

**TKO: **Uh, visit Fink. She needs us right now.

**KO: **(_Sighs_) The doctor said not to see her yet. It's to trumatic!

**TKO: **(_Stands up frustraightingly_) Of course it's fucking trumatic! Our baby died! She lost the child that she's been carrying for nine months! We can't know what that's like! Nine months bonding with something that is a part of her! Of course it's trumatic!

**KO: **What shall we do?

**TKO: **Let's go see her. She's all alone at the moment. She needs us!

**KO: **Don't you think I know that.

**TKO: **Then let's get off our ass and go see her! I...I know we can't do much, but being with her it's the most important thing we can do for her right now!

**KO: **But the doctor said-

**TKO: **Oh, fuck the doctor! Fuck what he said! Fink needs us right now! You say you know this but it appears you don't. Hell, why don't you rest up here, let me out and I'll see her for the both of us.

**KO: **No, I'll go. You're right, we have to see her. I just don't know what to say.

**TKO: **(_Sigh_) We don't have to say anything, just...be with her.

**KO: **Yeah, you're right.

**TKO: **Of course, I'm right. And after we comfort her...we go get the son of a bitch who did this to us!

**KO: **What...?

**TKO: **We get the guy who killed our child. Somebody as sick as that cannot get away with this! We find him and we slit his throat.

**KO: **No...no...

**TKO: **Your just gonna let the person who caused the death of our child live? What's wrong with you?

**KO: **This...isn't the way. Whoever did this will get their justice. Killing is not the answer...

**TKO: **(_Scoffs_) Just like our child...? What justice did our child get, huh? He was ready to be born on this Earth, instead he was taken away by some FUCKING SCUMBAG! I'm sorry, KO, but sometimes we have to take the law into our own hands. Whoever did this, cannot live.

**KO: **I can't do this...

**TKO: **Then I'll be happy to take your place and find this shithead for you.

**KO: **Look, let's just go see Fink. And...(_Sigh_)...I'll decide if finding this guy is the next step.

**TKO: **And then kill him!

**KO: **No killing. At least not yet...

**TKO: **The sooner you get angry...I'll come out and I'll provide avengence for our child.

**KO: **We'll see.

**TKO: **Yes, we will!

KO stepped out of his mind and opened his eyes. He quickly sat up, wiping the tears from his red, sore eyes. He took a deep breath and jumped off the bed...and went to see Fink.

As KO stepped out of his room, he noticed alot of doctors running up and down the corridor but most of them were going to on place...he saw Dr Spritz, attending a patient, who had most of his head bandaged and jawline bleeding like a broken water pipe...he couldn't see the face but the patient seemed to be in a bad shape. The Doctor attached a UV drip to the patiets arm...blood was drenching the gurney, with nurses stopping the bleeding. KO used this oppentunity to go to Fink's room, while the other doctors and nurses were occupied or distracted. KO quickled walked to Fink's room...he looked through the window, checking if she was awak...she was...lying on her back and her head tilted to one side, crying. KO didn't like the sight of this...and even had second thoughts of seeing her...but his heart said "open the door"...he grabbed the door handle and gently opened the door.

He poked his head through the door...and could see Fink clearly. She was still sobbing. KO let himself in...and quietley closed the door. He turned around and just stared at her...hating to see her like this. Fink was hooked up to a heart monitor and had massive plaster patch over her head. Fink didn't move...and wondered if she actually noticed him being there. She sobbed, trying to get ready to talk...but didn't move, her head tilted more into the pillow, not looking at KO.

**FINK: **I...I lost him...

Hearing those words made KO's eyes water...the emotion coming from Fink's raspy voice was to much, he tried to keep it strong but the tears flooded his eyes quick and flowed down his cheeks.

**FINK: **I lost him, KO. (_Shakes her head slightly, pouts and cries_) I...I lost...our b-baby. (_KO walked towards Fink. Fink was getting more hysterical_) I...lost...(_Tries to move but was in to much pain, which frustrated her_) I FUCKING LOST HIM! OUR BABY! HE'S GONE! (_KO embraces her, sharing her emotion_)...It's not...fair!

**KO: **No...it's not.

**FINK: **Why? Why did this have to happen...? WHY?

**KO: **I don't know...

**FINK: **Why...can't we just be...happy?

**KO: **We will, again.

**FINK: **Fat chance. I can't even look after our child.

**KO: **Fink...you know this wasn't your fault.

**FINK: **(_Sniff_) No...

**KO: **You...can't blame this on yourself.

Fink then just stares at KO, with no emotion.

**FINK: **I saw him.

**KO: **Saw who...?

**FINK: **The man who did this to me...to us...to my baby!

**KO: **Who?

**FINK: **Those...eyes. Those angry eyes...

**KO: **Who did this, Fink?

Fink didn't respond, instead she just tilted her head to the side, away from KO's stare. Unthough KO couldn't see, as the covers were over Fink, she rubbed her stomach...the bumpless stomach...and this produced more tears. She cried again...and again KO embraced her, putting his arms around her...she hugged back but staring into space. She had gaps of huffs trying to talk through her sobs.

**FINK: **Remember that promise I made, KO? The promise that...if anyone harmed me or the baby, that I'd kill them...

**KO: **(_Nods slowly_) Yes.

**FINK: **I'm sticking to that promise. I'll kill him. (_Starts crying again_) I'll kill him! I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM FOR WHAT HE'S DONE! I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD!

KO couldn't say anything, it was best to let Fink shout out her frustrations. He knew Fink was angry and he knew that revenge killing wasn't the answer...but concidering what Fink was going through, it wasn't the best time to correct her on this. KO wanted to ask who she thinks it was that did this to them...but emotions were running high and sometimes emotions can impact on wrong desicion makings. Fink cried uncontroably...as did KO.

And as emotions were flying around in the mix...Fink looked at KO...seeig each other's tear stained cheeks and embraced with a passionate kiss...locking lips and wrestled with their tounges. This was all to confusing for KO...but if Fink wanted this, then he wasn't going to stop.

...

As the day went by, all of KO's friends and family came to see him and Fink, even though the doctors dissallowed this...the art of persausion was one of Carol's skills. She demanded to see Fink...eventrally the doctors allowed this. Obvisously, Fink couldn't control her sadness when she saw everybody, with Carol giving her a hug.

**FINK: **I'm so sorry, please, I'm so sorry...

**CAROL: **Don't be. This is not your fault. You hear me? Don't blame yourself.

Fink found this to be very encouraging, especially coming from Carol...but this made the loss of her child all to real but Carol was very supportive, as was Mr Gar.

The friends and family coming in to see Fink, came in groups, it would've done her no good if everybody came in all at once. Even though she got the full support from KO's mom, Mr Gar and KO's friends...it just wasn't enough, she appreiated it though...but it was just to much. They didn't stay for long but promised to visit everyday. Fink would need to stay in hospital for at least a week...not just phsycally but mentally as well.

The visits made the day go quick...and by then Fink had run out of tears to shed. She just wanted to rest now. It was getting late...the noises slowly dying down and the doctors and nurses were leaving, swapping for the new batch of doctors for the night shift.

KO stayed with Fink. This simple gesture was all that Fink wanted. KO held her hand...and she turned to her side on the bed and slowly went to sleep...she was exhausted and KO couldn't blame her for that. Earlier he moved the chair closer to Fink's bed...right up close to her cute sleeping face...and KO was about to doze off as well. He didn't bother fighting it...since it was an emotional day. Before that, he pulled the thin duvet covers over Fink and tucked her in...she purred at the warmth...

He then got comfy in the chair, folded his arms and nodded off.

...

It was about 1am...

Fink looked uncomfortable, her face strunched up in contorted pain.

_**ANGER: **__YOUR BABY'S DEAD!_

Fink tossed in the bed, moaning.

_**ANGER: **__YOU DESERVED THAT ABORTION!_

**FINK: **(_Still asleep_) No...

_**ANGER: **__NO MORE DEVIL CHILD! YOU DIRTY WHORE!_

**FINK: **No, NO!

Fink shot up from her deep sleep. It was just part of a nightmare...she panted and looked around. It took her a while to relise where she was...in a hospital. She pulled up the gown, to look at her stomach. Nothing was there, no bump...just stiches. She cried...knowing the truth was real and from the quick nightmare. She turned to look at KO...who suprisingly, was still asleep. Fink was somewhat releaved that she didn't wake him up...

Just then her ears twitched, sounds were coming from outside her room. She had great hearing but this time could bearly hear what was being said. It was definatley coming from two people having a conversation...but couldn't ake out what they were saying. She found it odd that they'd talk outside her room, it was directly but might as well be...she slowly climbed out of bed, whinching a little but managed to get herself up and ulled off the pads connected to the heart monitor, it made a long beep sound which Fink quickly turned off, suprised that no one came to the aid, she sighed with relief and she limped slowly to the door...and pressed her ear against it. It was clear as day now...the conversation coming from Dr Spritz and a nurse.

Fink eavedropped.

**NURSE: **How is he?

**DR: **(_Sighs_) He'll live.

**NURSE: **That's good, isn't it?

**DR: **Well, if I'm quite honest...maybe it'd been better if he had died.

**NURSE: **Doctor! How can you say that?

**DR: **Yes, I know. I...I shouldn't wish that upon anyone but...what he did, is unforgivable.

**NURSE: **But we can't judge. Can we, doctor...?

**DR: **No, we can't. But I can't help but...hate this man right now.

**NURSE: **What exactly happened?

**DR: **As far as I know, the madman went beserk and tried to kill KO and Fink. (_Fink's ears twitched again, feeling hot_) He got into his car and ran them over...but doing more damage on Ms Fink. She was pregnant.

**NURSE: **Oh no...the poor girl...

**DR: **Yes. Unfortunitly...the baby didn't make it. (_Fink started to get teary-eyed_) Such a wasted life...

**NURSE: **Who is this man?

**DR: **His name is Anger Manson.

Fink's ears twitched rapidy...as her crying tears became tears of anger.

**FINK: **(_Behind the door_) Anger Manson. Fucking...bastard! Fucking dead...fucking bastard!

**DR: **For now we will keep him in Ward B3.

**FINK:** (_Behind the door. Whispers to herself_) Ward B3, huh?

**DR: **I'm sure at some point the police will want words with him.

**FINK: **(_Behind the door_) Not if I get to him first!

**DR: **But that'll be a few more days yet. His jaw is badly damaged. He's luckly to still have one. He can't talk just yet.

**NURSE: **(_Sighs_) I know we can't judge but...how can anybody do that to a pregnant woman?

**DR: **The evil kind.

**NURSE: **How horrible.

**DR: **Yes. Now if you don't mind...I...I have a lot of paper work to catch up on. Please inform me of any changes to our patients.

**NURSE: **Shouldn't you go home? You've been here all day.

**DR: **I know but...I...must finish this paper work. Saves me doing this in the morning.

**NURSE: **Very well, doctor.

Fink hears the converstation has finished and hears two footsteps walk away in two different directions. She looked through the small window on her door...and could see the coast was clear.

**FINK: **Ward B3. (_Clenches her fists_) I'm coming for you, Anger Manson!

...

Anger Manson was surrounded by hospital equipment. The heart monitor beeping at the normal rate. He was hooked up to an IVF bad, dripping fluids to his body...and an oxygen tube in his mouth, helping him breathe. His face was bandage up, espeically round his jaw area, an holes for his eyes. He was awake and in pain. He was propped up, so he could see the door and not much else.

The door opened and his eyes adverted to the creaking of the heavy wooden door...his eyes rasied as he noticed Fink walking in...wearing a long hospital gown. He started to panic. There was no lock on the door, so Fink propped a chair under the handle, to lodge the handle from moving. Anger started to twitch but could barely move, the sounds off a muffled voice coming through the bandages. Fink slowly walked to wards him.

**FINK: **Hello, Anger Manson!

Anger twicthed in fear...his free working hand trying the reach for the panic button, which was placed near his hand to call a doctor or nurse. Fik clocked onto this.

**FINK: **Oh no you don't!

Fink grabbed the panic button in time and ripping the wire out from the wall, it sparked as it lost electric connection. Anger winched at this and Fink chucked it to the side. Fink calmly stood over Anger, standing next to the bed.

**FINK: **Are you scared? (_Anger starts to shake, his eyes showing fear_) You should be scared. I hope you're scared. It's only natural...want to know why? (_Anger breathes heavily_) Because for the next couple of minutes, I'm going to give you pain...the same pain you gave me! And then...I'm going to kill you!

**ANGER: **Mmmpff! Mfp! Mmmpfffff!

**FINK: **You...are responable for killing my child. My unborn. My...boy! My baby! You...you don't deserve to live, after what you did! I know killing you won't bring my baby back...but killing you will bring me some satisfaction.

**ANGER: **Noopppffffff!

**FINK: **(_Smiles, showing her fangs_) I will...enjoy this!

Fink grabs Anger's jaw, and squeezes it...Anger moans in pain, then Fink quickly twists it, breaking it some more, which wasn't hard, concidering it was already badly damaged...Anger tries to scream...but with the breathing apperators in his mouth, it just muffled his screams...Fink then twists it again, to the other side, dislocating it...blood trickled through the mouth as Anger coughed some out.

**FINK: **Does it hurt? (_Twists the jaw more_) DOES IT HURT?

The bone cracks...Fink could feel the jawline becoming broken and loose. Anger coughed some more...blood running down his throat, trying to cough, trying to move...but he couldn't. The blood making him choke. Fink then punched him...every hit harder than the next...Anger whimpered and cried, the pain becoming more unbearable. Fink chuckled at every punch. Her fists started to show signs of static around them...every punch was making blood soak through the bandages. Fink then stopped punching.

**FINK: **Are you suffering? The same suffering you put upon ME?

Anger was in emmence pain, unbearable pain...only the sounds of suffering cries choked out of him. Fink climbed onto the bed and on top Anger, sitting on his chest...she pulled the breathing tube out of his mouth, which was securred by the bandages...ripping his mouth...this made him scream and gurgled out blood. Fink wasn't finished...until now. She placed her thumbs over his eyes...he closed them but this didn't matter...he tried to shake Fink off...but this wasn't working, he moved his head to aviod Fink's thumbs and again, this didn't work.

**FINK: **This is for my baby. Now...die!

Fink pushed her thumbs down into Anger's eyes...his screams were disoriented, as Fink pushed his eyes into his skull, past the eye sockets themselves...ripping through the eye lids and felt the eyeballs burst, like a wet balloon, they squelched, as misty grey fluid squeezed out of the eye sockets, flowing along side blood...Anger was thrashing less and less...Fink kept pushing.

Fink started to glow as purple surrounded her...her hair becoming more messy and flowing, she chuckled through this action...as a spiked collar appeared...and then on her wrists. Her scars slowly healing...her eyes glowing red as she laughed hyrestically. Fink destroyed Anger's eyes as her claws now dug deeper into his skull...which started to crack under pressure. Anger's screams died down...and his body stopped twitch. Fink had pushed into deep that she scrapped at his brain, cracking the skull so she could reach it more...and then...she pulled back her right arm...clenched her fist...and with one powerful punch...smashed his face in, litterally, exploding his face into mush...cracked broken skull and greyish pink flesh splattered over the pillow and then drenching in blood...Anger was no more...other than a blood headless heap. Fink panted...and smiled...the glow in her eyes gone. She looked at her hands, the blood dripping down them, with bits of flesh stuck to them...she laughed...she laughed uncontrollably, at her form. Turbo Fink.

Just then, the door slammed open...the chair broken through this impact...and nurse burst and and gasped at the sight.

Fink turned her head slowly, her long hair, covering most of the side of her face...except her yellow eyes, starring at the nurse. Fink just simply grinned.

...

**NOTES: End of chapter. Phew...**

**I believe the next chapter will be up by the end of the week.**


	10. Chapter 10

**NOTES: This chapter will contain strong language and violence.**

**Chapter 10**

KO was still asleep. He made sleeping in a chair an art form. Until he heard a loud noise, a crashing sound, like a small explosion. The room quaked, making him and the chair fall backwards...he rolled and until he forced himself up right. His fist glowed, ready for a fight...but the noise died down...he looked over to Fink but she wasn't there.

**KO: **What...? Fink...?

His instincts told him to leave the room, espeically the sound of the explosion that just happened. KO stormed out of the door...and pandimonum surrounded the hospital. Doctors and nurses were rushing to a certain ward. KO only got suspecsous if this had anything to do with Fink. He followed the rushing hospital staff, limping a little from his injury...he had entered Ward B3, where there was a crowd...KO tried to push his way through, as did another certain doctor: Dr Spritz.

KO was actually pulled back but some doctors.

**KO: **Hey. Let go!

**STAFF MEMBER : **It's not safe!

**KO: **What's going on?

**STAFF MEMBER: **Please, you must leave the area!

**KO: **Wait, I'm looking for my girlfriend! She's missing!

The hospital staff member wasn't listening, indicating to other patients and staff to stand back. Two sercuity officers were running to the scene, guns out of their holsters and ready to fire in their hands. KO watched them until they disaapeared into the crowd.

The two officers pushed to the front...with Dr Spritz in front of them. He had his hand stretched out to what was in front of him...he was trying to calm something...or someone. The security guards to what they saw and pointed their guns. Dr Spritz turned around to the crowd, but mainly at the sercuity guards.

**DR: **NO! Stay back! Don't shoot her!

It was Fink, standing in the corner...her apperance was turbo. She looked on angrily...a nurse was cowardly in a fetal posistion, blood trickling down the face...who was crying, not knowing if her life was going to end.

Dr Spritz turns back to Fink. Fink has her hands over her face...screaming in frustration.

**DR: **(_Talks to the crowd, while facing Fink_) Everybody...we need to move people from this area. Now. We need to evacuate the area. Got that!

The hospital staff agree and slowly break up the crowd, running to patients rooms and start the proceedure of evacuation. Dr Spritz just stayed where he was...Fink started to cry. The nurse on the floor used this opportunity to quickly crawl away from Fink, panicking while doing so. The head bleeding nurse leaped in one of the security guards and moved her away from this situation. The other sercuity guard was still pointing his gun at Fink.

**DR: **Ms Fink...?

**FINK: **(_Her eyes glowed yellow_) Why are you lying to me?

**DR: **I can assure you...I'm not...

**FINK: **I have beem through so much shit! Why...w-why would you tell me this?

**DR: **Because it's...it's the truth! I couldn't keep this a secret from you!

**FINK: **YOU FUCKING LIAR!

Fink was surrounded with voilent static arura...the security guard panicked and shot at Fink...but the bullet slowed down as it got closer to Fink...she then grabbed it, as it floated in the air...she stuck out her hand using levitational like powers to disarm the Guard by twisted his hand through the power of her mind, he screamed. Fink then used her power to drag him forward...the Guard tried to move by himself but he couldn't, as he feet skidded over the tiled floor, squeaking through friction. Fink grabbed the guard by the neck of his uniform and then shoved the shot bullet, into the guards mouth and with the flicker of her beautiful eye-linered eyes, the bullet ripped through his head, the top of his head exploding, like popcorn, as the bullet shot stright up. The guard gagged a blood curdling sound but pratically died instantley.

**DR: **(_Shocked_) Oh God!

**FINK: **He shot at me! You saw it, HE SHOT AT ME FIRST!

**DR: **Don't go down that path, Ms Fink! Please!

**FINK: **It's...to late. I already have...(_Turns around and pushes the wall, making a huge hole to walk through_) I'm already a bad person! I'm a bad guy!

With that, Fink pushed herself off the ground and at supersonic speed, lept into the sky and flew to where ever it was, she was going. Dr Spritz exhaled...with some sort of relief. He ran to the hole that Fink made and just watched her get smaller and smaller, until she couldn't be seen. Dr Spritz also took time to check the damage Fink did on Anger Manson...his headless body just a bloody mess. But something else was on the doctors mind...

...

While the commotion was going on, KO snuck behind a desk and was watching the action take place. He panicked as he saw Fink on the screen, he was about to try again at pushing through the crowd but saw that she smashed the wall in and took off. He cried her name out and rushed out of the hospital, hoping to find out where she went...but at the speed she left, she could've gone anywhere...but he was determined to find the love of his life.

...

Dr Spritz went back to his office...he locked the door. Trying to gather his thoughts on what happened. But he had other things on his mind, even while the hospital was on a formal lock down. Turned to look at a small clear cubical...a towel inside, covered in blood and bits of dried black bile.

**VOICE: **Hello, Dr Spritz!

Dr Spritz was startled by the voice and turned to look where it came from. A figure was standing at a window, peaking through the half shut blinds. The figure had a long grey cloak on him. The doctor was speechless, suprised what was in front of him. Shadowy Figure.

**SHADOWY:** (_Still looking out the window_) It's been a while, hasn't it? A year, I , how time flies. But for me...it felt like yesterday when I was surrounded by pain. Pain caused by love. But...not anymore, not now!

**DR: **(_Whispers to himself_) My God...it...it worked, I...I can't believe it...

...

FLASHBACK TO A YEAR AGO.

Dr Spritz was at home. He was sitting at the table with his loving family, having a meal cooked by his wife, Rachael, another cat who had blue fur. His kids the same, with specs of his colour fur across them. The eldest kid just eating, reading a book...while the two youngest, were fighting, although playfully. Ty the eldest son and Nathen and Natilie the other two.

**DR: **Hey, settle down. Eat your dinner!

The two kids stopped fighting, giggling to themselves. Spritz then turns to the eldest.

**DR: **Do you have to read that here, while we're eating?

**TY: **I'm studying. You said I should study.

**DR: **Yeah but, not now. We're eating. Study after you've eaten.

Ty sighs and closes his book. Rachael turns the converstation to change the subject.

**RACHAEL: **How was work?

**DR: **(_Swallows some food_) The usual, I suppose. Busy, hectic...death. I wish I could save everyone. (_Sighs_) But I can't.

**RACHAEL: **You're one of the best doctors at the hosiptal. You can only do so much.

**DR: **I know. I just hate giving out bad news but...thats part of the job. It never gets easier, no matter how many times I've done it.

On cue, before Rachael could respond, their was a knock at the door. They all looked at each other, confused by the knock. Spritz looked at his watch.

**DR: **It's 8pm. Who is that, at this time?

**RACHAEL: **Want me to go and see?

**DR: **No, just ignore it. Might be some cold callers or something.

The family carried on eating...but the knocking continued.

**RACHAEL:** They are not leaving...

**DR: **Honestly, just ignore it. They'll go soon.

Rachael nods, tucking into some delicious turkey. The kids were alot quieter this time, as the knocking became instense. But the knocking wasn't your usual friendly call...it got voilent and louder, to the point the door might cave in. The kids now got scared, as did Racheal. The kids gathered round her.

**RACHAEL: **Spritz, that's not normal.

**DR: **(_Wipes his mouth and chucks the napkin on his plate_) I'll sort this out!

Spritz pushes his chair back and walks to the door. The knocking was louder than ever. Spritz went to the cormer of the room and grabbed a golf club, nine iron which could cause serious damage to someone if they got hit. Spritz armed himself...but the knocking kept continuing.

**DR: **WHO IS IT?

The knocking stopped at this point. Silence. Spritz twitched his ears, making sure he could hear any rustling, but nothing came about. He slowly went to the door...his hand reached the door knob and quickly opened it and was ready to swing the club...but nobody was there. He stepped outside, to see if anyone was nearby or running off...not a soul. The street was empty.

**DR: **WHOEVER IT WAS! STOP IT! THE JOKE'S NOT FUNNY!

Just then their was a scream from inside, his kids and wife sounding like they were in danger. Spritz turned around and rushed inside. He ran into the dining room...only to see his life and kids tied up bu some sort of black liquid-like rope. He turned to see a cloaked fugure in front of him, he didn't get time to react as the cloaked figure rasied his hand and snatched the golf club out of Spritz's hand, it levitated...then the clud, as if it had a mind of it's own, whacked Spritz across the face...knocking him out. The rest of the family screamed...and the cloaked figure shot some black liquid across their mouths, which became solid and gagged them. They struggled to move.

The figure walked towards them...and touched each of their heads...their eyes rolled back and they all went into a deep sleep.

A few minutes had passed by...and Spritz woke up groaning, feeling the side of his face passing the pain through his body. He woke up, sitting in a armchair. He stared to panic, trying to get up but his hands were tied on the arm rests, with the same black liquid that his family were tied up with. But he wasn't gagged...he breathed heavily, looking around the room. He shouted for his family but there was no respones, except for the dark cloaked figure, walking in front of him and standing over him.

**DR: **Where's my family?

**FIGURE: **Your family is quite safe. I just didn't want them to interrupt our little talk.

**DR: **What do you want? You...y-you want money? Take it! It's in a safe upstairs in my bedroom! Just...p-please don't harm my family.

**FIGURE: **I don't want your money.

**DR: **Then...w-what do you want...?

**FIGURE: **I want your time.

**DR: **What...? (_The figure didn't answer back but instead stand down on a chair, facing Spritz_) Who are you?

**SHADOWY:** My name is Shadowy Figure. But you may reconize me as Venomous, my old self.

**DR: **Shadowy...? Wait...d-didn't you die...? Didn't KO kill you you...?

**SHADOWY: **Actually, it was my former minion, Fink, who "killed" me. Correction, Fink killed Venomous and I was all that was left. The perfect ego.

**DR: **How...did you get ito my house...?

Shadowy just smiled...and then he melted into a puddle of liquid, sliding off the chair and moving across the floor and then reappeared into Shadowy. The doctor looked on in amazement and fear.

**SHADOWY: **I just simply slipped passed you. Nice trick, isn't it? But a weak trick...I don't have enough power to become a full solid unit.

**DR: **What...do you want from me...?

**SHADOWY: **It's more of a request. And since you are a doctor with a brilliant mind, except for me, of course, I need your assistance.

**DR: **Do you think I'll help the likes of you? A villian? No! Whatever ever it is, I won't help you!

**SHADOWY: **Something tells me you will...sooner or later. (_Pulls out a letter from his cloak_) See this? This is my last will and testament. I give it to you to provide my wishes. I've written this because...I know that when I take over the world, I will have people come after me, that's just part of the package when a hero tries to stop you. They might not succeed but...if they do, I'll need you to do a simple task for me.

The doctor didn't want to respond, instead watched what Shadowy was doing. Shadowy had a small test tube, it was empty. Shadowy then proceeded to cut his finger off, the doctor winched at the sight of this...but as the finger came unattached, it just dripped into the tube, quickly becoming some sort of liquid, a bile. Shadowy then sealed the lid and put it on the Doctors lap.

**SHADOWY:** This bile is a key ingredient. It's my future. Though I'm weak...this little tube of bile will be enough to bring me back...but...I need a child. An alive child, a new born...so I can be reborn.

**DR: **You...e-expect me to...put that on a new born? You're crazy!

**SHADOWY: **Not just any new born? A new born with Turbo powers.

**DR: **(_Sweats_) Turbo...? No...new born child has turbo. None!

**SHADOWY: **No...not yet! You see...my son, has natural powers. Which I helped him gain. He has a rear gift to bring out turbo naturally. But...his power has to be passed on. I also predict that'll he'll pass this on with someone he'll fall in love with...someone who has obsorb glorbs all her life. Fink. The power from those two will create a powerful child together. (_Disgusted_) I have seen the way they look at each other...and I know they will have...ugh...feelings for each other...make love...and that little green, rat, whore will become pregnant. It is your job...to keep on eye on her progress and once the child is born...you will pore my essiance on the child...and then, I will be reborn. But...only, if I fail, you commence this plan!

**DR: **This is ridiculous.

**SHADOWY: **No. It's fate!

**DR: **Fuck you.

The doctor shakes his body making the bile tube roll off his and kicks it away from him. Shadowy just chuckles to himself.

**DR: **I won't do it! This is crazy! You can't just predict that! It's not possible! You can't predict those two will fall in love! A hero and a villian together...it's just insane!

**SHADOWY: **But you will do it. I know you will!

**DR: **I won't!

**SHADOWY: **Its...inedible that you will.

Shadowy then walks out of the room. The doctor uses this time to try and escape back it was no use...the binds were to tight. Shadowy then brings his wife in, who was strapped to a wheelchair, still asleep.

**DR: **What...w-what are you gonna do...?

**SHADOWY: **It'd be pointless hurting you...so why not hurt someone you love.

Shadowy puts his hand on Rachael's head and she snaps out of her coma like sleep, she is hysterical, looking around, trying to scream but her sounds are drowned out by the gag still covering her mouth. She starts crying as soon as she see's her doctor husband.

**DR: **Leave her out of this!

**SHADOWY: **Then do what I've requested!

**DR: **No! NEVER! I will never help a villian! I'M A DOCTOR FOR CHRIST SAKE!

**SHADOWY: **Then watch your wife die!

Shadowy then produces a sharp point on his index finger...he teases the finger over the wifes face. Spritzs orders Shadowy to stop...but Shadowy ignores this...and then proceeds to push his pointy finger in Rachaels cheek. She starts to scream and as blood slowly trickles out...and then moves the finger down, making a gash in the cheek.

**DR: **STOP IT! LEAVE HER ALONE! PLEASE!

**SHADOWY: **THEN DO AS I ASK OR I WILL CUT YOUR CHILDREN AS WELL!

The wife starts crying...Spritz looks at his beautiful wife...and then he nods vigorously.

**SHADOWY: **Good!

Shadowy then makes the wife go back into a slumber. He then unshackles the doctor from his chair. Spritz rubs his wrists but then gets up from his chair fast, to attack Shadowy. But the dark figure stops the doctor in his tracks, stretching out an arm...the doctor couldn't move. Using his other hand, Shadowy just clicks his fingers...and the doctor screams in pain but cannot move...just then a tooth comes flying out of his mouth and shoots into Shadowy's hand, who simply grabs it. He loosens the doctor from his statue stance and the poor doctor falls on his hands and knees...spitting out blood. He wimpers in pain.

**SHADOWY:** I will hurt you...and your family. Just remember that. Let's call that a warning for now!

The doctor was still on his hands and knees...blood coming out of his mouth and spitting more out as his mouth floods.

**DR: **Please...d-ddon't harm my family...

**SHADOWY: **Then we have a deal?

**DR: **(_Nods_) Yes. Yes...we have a deal...

**SHADOWY: **Wonderful.

Shadowy, himself, was getting weak but he didn't show this to Spritz...with the last of his power, he produced a bracelet that appeared on the Doctors wrist. The doctor looked at it, touching it...all confused.

**DR: **What is this...?

**SHADOWY: **Insurance. If I die then I need to know that you'll keep your word. There is a small needle that'll produce some poison into your blood system and within minutes, you'll die. I've given them to your family as well.

**DR: **No! But...but how can I help you if...KO and Fink...haven't...(_Trails off_) I can't predict they'll have kids!

**SHADOWY: **But I do. And they will.

**DR: **This could take...years...

**SHADOWY: **Two years is all you've got. 24 months. It's a win-win. Either Fink has a child and I come back or...she doesn't have a baby and you'll...quite simply die, as well as your family!

**DR: **You...y-you BASTARD!

**SHADOWY:** If you take them off or even try to...you'll die. Break it, you'll die...and sort of damage and you'll die. So, may I suggest you don't try and take them off. Only I can do that...as for the poison, their is no cure. If I die and you bring me back...I'll release the bracelets and reward you...that I can promise.

**DR: **So...w-what now...?

**SHADOWY: **Now? Now, I will try my other plan and take over KO's body and use him to kill the ones he loves. Oh, I almost forgot if I do succed in this mission and I do happen to kill KO and Fink, I'll release you. But...something tells me, I might lose this one. I certainly hope not. I've have, after all, been waiting 11 years for this.

**DR: **You're evil!

**SHADOWY: **(_Hand up_) Guilty.

**DR: **Get out of my fucking house...

**SHADOWY: **That, I shall do. Good day, doctor. Don't forget my will, will you?

And with that...Shadowy dissolves into a pubble and slithers away in a liquid mess...to go after KO. The doctor looks at his bracelet and starts to cry...but then he gets up to see his family.

END OF FLASHBACK.

...

Back at the doctors office.

Shadowy was still looking out the window.

**DR: **Okay. So you're back. Now get this bracelet off me and my family.

**SHADOWY: **(_Turns around_) Of course, I will now release you of your bind...and your family, as promised. I can assure you, they are no longer under harm. They are now free.

Shadowy clicks his fingers and the bracelet breaks and dissolves into broken pieces and then smoke. The doctor rubs his wrists...her fur a little worn away from the wearage. Shadowy then walks up to the doctor...with a huge grin on his face.

**DR: **So, now what...?

**SHADOWY:** And as promised...I will reward you.

As quick as a flash, Shadowy shoves a finger in the doctors head...the doctor didn't get time to react or assess what was going on, he gag and his body started to shake...just then, the doctor started to inflat like a balloon losing it's air...his inside being sucked out, blood leaking through every arofist...the doctors eyes being sucked inside his skull and within seconds...all that was left was the doctors fleshless fur and skin...

**SHADOWY: **I reward you with a quick death. (_Shadowy just lets the skin drop to the floor and dusts himself_) Now to destroy KO and Fink!

...

**NOTES: Another chapter finished. Next one will be up soon. The twists are unravelling. **


	11. Chapter 11

**NOTES: Sorry it's been a while. I won't bore you with the details why. Anyway, this chapter will contain strong language.**

**Also, this chapter is mainly to fill in the blanks with flashbacks, so bear with me on this.**

**Chapter 11**

Minor flashback.

Fink giving birth to a lifeless child…

Fink was screaming but she had to be awake for the procedure for any chance of the baby living. Blood was dripping off the bed. Doctors and Nurses becoming more overwhelming for Fink as she had no idea what was going on…it was all a blur. But finally, they manage to get the baby out through a cesarean

Spritz overlooked the whole procedure and put the near dying baby in a incubator, pumping small shots of oxygen and rolling the square cube out of the room.

**FINK:** My baby…! My Baby!

**DR:** Ms Fink, you need to calm down-

**FINK:** I WANT TO SEE MY BABY!

**DR:** Your baby is dying, Ms Fink! Please, let us help you! Let us help the baby!

**FINK:** WHERE IS MY BABY?!

CUT TO:-

Roughly 20 minutes later.

Fink was all alone but the surgery on her stomach was a success and was stitched up. The white duvets around her seemed to strict her movements but…at this point in time, she didn't care all she wanted to know…was the news of her baby. A tear rolled down her eye…she hated being alone.

Just then, the door slowly creaked open…it was Dr Spritz. He walked in with a long face of sadness. Fink noticed this…and straight away, her eyes filled up again, not wanting to hear the news.

**FINK:** My…b-baby…? Please…

Spritz walked up to the side of the bed, he sighed sadly.

**DR:** I'm…sorry, Ms Fink.

**FINK:** (_Weeps_) No…

**DR:** There was nothing we could do.

**FINK:** No! No! NO!

**DR:** I'm sorry…

Fink cried into her hands, as loud as she could, letting out all the sadness, anger and frustrations all in one cry. She trashed around in the bed…but all this couldn't help the fact…that her baby was dead.

Dr Spritz knew there wasn't anything else to say, at least not now. The news was bad enough. He slowly turned around and left the room, still hearing Fink's screams through the walls.

Just after 1am

Dr Spritz went back to his office and locked it since there were hardly any staff about. The coast was clear to carry out a plan that had been almost a year in the making.

Near his desk was an incubator, with a baby inside it, very much alive. Fink's baby was still alive and well, breathing at a normal rate, though through tiny tubes, the baby was pretty much heathy. He opened the clear cube…holding a tube with black bile in it. He started to shake. He questioned his act. He talked to the baby.

**DR:** I…I know I shouldn't do this. But my family… (_Sighs_) I wish you could understand but…I HAVE to do this. I HAVE to. (_Pours the bile in the baby's mouth_) Forgive me…I am instructed to do this!

The baby cried, most likely from the awful black liquid that coursed down it's little throat. The baby kept on crying.

Just then…there was a loud crashing sound. It sounded like it was coming from a patient's room, a patient had been put in there, called Anger Manson. There was screaming. The doctor cursed to himself but had to check what the noise was…it sounded like someone broke into the building or that there was some sort of attack. Spritz closed the incubator and told the baby "He wouldn't be long"…by this time the baby stopped crying. The doctor smiled worriedly and left the room. The babies eyes started to go black…and a distorted laugh came from the baby. A broken adult-like manic laugh.

End of Flashback.

CUT TO:-

The Present. Now.

KO was running out the hospital. He was still looking for Fink. He had to use his instincts on this…and figured that Fink could only be in a couple of places. In the end, at this point in time, there could only be one place she'd be at…and that's at home. He ran as fast as his legs could take him.

KO slammed the door open to his home. Calling out his loves name.

**KO:** Fink? (_Looks around downstairs_) Fink? Are you here?

KO heard a little whimper coming from upstairs, which is where he rushed to next. He didn't need to take any guesses that the whimpering cry came from their bedroom. KO stormed in and straight away he saw Fink…who was sitting in the corner, her legs up against her chest, sitting in a fetal position…her eyes were redder than ever, mainly from the crying. Her turbo look now gone. Her messy hair flowing down to her shoulders and was wearing only the hospital robe…which was covered in blood, but obviously not hers. KO kneeled down to her level. Fink didn't seem to notice KO in front of her, as she was just staring in space, gasping through her cries. KO shaked her gently.

**KO:** Fink…? Fink, it's me…

Fink adverted her eyes and cried even more when she laid her eyes on him…she pushed herself and embraced KO with a tight hug, crying even more. KO hugged back, just happy that his girlfriend was ok. KO had loads of questions on his mind and tried his best not to ask them…but at the same time, he needed answers. Surely the hospital was the best thing for her…but then remembered what he saw on the hospital security cameras. Fink had gone turbo, but didn't know why. As if on cue, Fink spoke.

**FINK:** I killed him…

**KO:** (_A little taken back_) What…?

**FINK:** I…killed him, KO. I killed the one who did this to us. I killed the one who took our baby away from us…

**KO:** Who…?

**FINK:** (_Sniffs_) Anger Manson.

**KO:** What did you do?

**FINK:** I…gauged his eyes out. He took my baby's life…so I took his…

**KO:** (_Starts to shake_) Why did you kill him?

**FINK:** Didn't you hear me? He killed our baby. He was the one responsible. I returned the favour.

**KO:** But you didn't have to kill him, Fink!

**FINK:** HE TOOK MY BABY AWAY FROM ME!

**KO:** I know, Fink, I know-

**FINK:** KO, you heard what I said before, didn't you? That if anyone harmed us or our baby, that I'd kill them. I swore to God that I would. Didn't you hear me say? Didn't you, KO?

**KO:** (_Nods reluctantly_) Yes. Yes, you did…

**FINK:** I wasn't lying about that…

**KO:** But Fink, that's not the way to-

**FINK:** (_Ignores KO_) I kept my promise, KO. I kept it and done it!

**KO:** Oh God…

**FINK:** (_Starts crying_) I had to, KO. He…h-he killed our baby. I couldn't just lie there knowing that the man responsible was still alive. He…took an innocent life…so I took his and sent it straight to hell for him. I just…c-couldn't…(_Trails off_)

Fink cries into KO's shoulders. KO was lost for words but let Fink have her cry. Her tears wear soaking into his shoulders and he stroked her hair, hugging her tighter and swaying very gently to calm her down. In all fairness, it wouldn't matter what KO would ask her next as emotions were all over the place.

**KO:** What…happened at the hospital…?

**FINK:** I…I went turbo…

**KO:** Turbo…?

**FINK:** Yes. The thrill of…killing Anger Manson made me go turbo. His screams, his blood…the pain I was pressing into him…I loved it. I loved that I was getting revenge. I loved the idea that he was dying because of my hands. But I was so…angry…that the power inside me, released my inner turbo. A nurse walked in…

Fink tells her story.

After the gory details to what happened to Anger Manson, Fink explained more of her story.

Fink panted…and smiled…the glow in her eyes gone. She looked at her hands, the blood dripping down them, with bits of flesh stuck to them…she laughed…she laughed uncontrollably, at her form. Turbo Fink.

Just then, the door slammed open…the chair, that was holding the door to lock was broken through this impact and a nurse burst in…and gasped at the sight she saw in front of her. Fink was sitting on top of a dead man, his face crushed inwards and blood flooded the area…Anger Manson's face was unrecognizable. Fink turned her head slowly, her long hair, covering most of the side of her face…except her yellow eyes, starring back at the nurse. Fink just simply grinned.

The nurse screamed and was about to run out of the room but Fink was far quicker than her and grabbed the nurse. Lifting her off the ground.

**FINK:** Why…did you let this man live? (_Points at the bloody soaked dead body_) Why was he hooked up to all this machinery, knowing what he did?!

**NURSE:** (_Whimpers_) It's…i-its our…j-job…

**FINK:** You… helped a man, who had kill my child before this…you helped him live…knowing what he had done?

**NURSE:** (_Crying_) P-Please…d-don't hurt me…

**FINK:** Hurt…? (_Through gritted teeth_) I'm hurt, I'm very hurt! So what about me?

**NURSE:** W-What…?

**FINK:** I said, WHAT ABOUT ME!?

Fink then chucked the nurse, smashing through the wall, like it was just ripped paper at tremendous force. A second wall stopped the nurse from going any further into rooms. The noise and loud commotion alerted other staff and people in the vicinity. The nurse was on the floor, coughing through the debris and ached in pain…but Fink picked her up and punched her repeatedly, until her nose cracked and blood poured out like a leaky faucet. There was a crowd starting to gather…but nobody went to the aid of the nurse, who was desperately pleading for her life…nobody wanted to go near Fink…until Dr Spritz came onto the scene.

**DR:** Ms Fink…?

Fink then gave a final blow to the nurse with a hard wallop across the face and letting the weaken nurse fall to the floor…she only had enough strength to coward into a corner, but not getting away from Fink.

**DR:** Ms Fink…what is the meaning of this?

**FINK:** (_Heavy breathing_) I did what I had to…

**DR:** What have you done…?

**FINK:** (_Takes a deep breath and arches her head back_) I stopped Manson from living any longer! He didn't deserve to live. I took his life because he took a small one from me…

**DR:** Oh my God…Ms Fink…no…

**FINK:** It was the only way…to put things right…and fair!

**DR:** No, Ms Fink, no. Not like this. (_Stamps his feet in frustration_) God…DAMN IT. NOT LIKE THIS!

**FINK:** What? (_Points to the dead man in the room_) Am I not allowed to punish this bastard for what he's done! He took a life. And for that, he should have his own life taken! IT'S ONLY FAIR!

**DR:** (_Starts to sweat. Whispers to himself_) Shit. Damn it. I gotta tell her. (_Looks at Fink_) Your…y-your baby is still alive…

**FINK:** (_Dumbfounded_) What…?

**DR:** I…I have him, he's-

**FINK:** What the FUCK IS THIS?

**DR:** He's in my-

The doctor is interrupted by two security officers, pushing themselves to the front. Dr Spritz was still in front of them. He then stretched out his hand, the situation was getting a little worse now…and all the while trying to calm Fink. The security guards then pointed their guns at Fink, this prompted Dr Spritz to turn around.

**DR:** NO! Stay back! Don't shoot her! (_Fink looked at the floor…then put her face into her hands_) Everybody…we need to move people from this area. Now. We need to evacuate the area. Got that?!

The hospital staff agreed and slowly the crowd broke up, running to patient's rooms and start the procedure of evacuation. Dr Spritz just stayed where he was…Fink started to cry. The nurse on the floor used this opportunity to quickly crawl away from Fink, panicking while doing so. The head bleeding nurse leaped to one of the security guards and moved her away from the situation. The other security guard was still pointing his gun at Fink.

**DR:** Ms Fink…?

**FINK:** (_Her eyes glowed yellow_) Why are you lying to me?

**DR:** I can assure you…I'm not…

**FINK: **I have been through so much shit! Why…w-why would you tell me this?

**DR:** Because it's…it's the truth! I couldn't keep this a secret from you!

**FINK:** YOU FUCKING LIAR!

…

…

…

Fink comes to the end of her story…telling KO how she killed a guard but explained that the idiot shot at her first and then escaping the hospital. Thus, ending back here.

**FINK:** I…I didn't mean to kill the guard. I…I wasn't thinking straight.

**KO:** It's all over now.

**FINK:** Oh, KO. What are we going to do…? I'm a mess…

**KO:** We'll fix you. Don't you worry!

**FINK:** Are you not angry with me?

**KO:** (_Shrugs_) I can't really agree with your methods, Fink…but, at the end of the day, justice was served to Anger. We lost a child…it's gonna take time to recover from this. But we'll do it together, Fink. Like you said…we can do anything together!

**FINK:** (_Pushes more tears from her eyes_) What would I do without you? I love you!

Fink then kisses KO, he was slightly taken back by this, considering how emotional she was…maybe she wasn't thinking clearly, but their lips locked and KO wasn't going to stop, he'd let Fink in as their tongues would wrestle. Fink moaned…and she was feeling tingly, especially down below…KO touched her face and his other hand, gently siding up her leg…Fink bit her lip, as his finger inser- But just then, a huge blast interrupted them, pushing them off the floor and flying across the room. They landed hard onto the floor, the force making them roll a few times. The debris dust making them cough and hurt. They both groaned…and looked up. Shadowy Figure was in front of them…levitating in the air. The loving pair gasped in disbelief.

**SHADOWY:** Thank you…for my new life! Now, you shall lose yours!

He grew a dark static ball in his hand…and chucked it towards the young couple, they both crossed their arms to defend from the blast but the force was to great and it pushed them off their feet, blasting through a wall…and falling down onto the ground floor. Shadowy wasn't playing any games…and shot another blast but this time aiming at the house. The explosion was bright and powerful. KO and Fink struggled to get up…as their house was about to collapse on top of them. The metal sheet bending and the bricks falling apart…the roof sliding off, all going to topple on to of KO and Fink. Fink screamed…and KO managed to get up and cover himself over Fink, protecting her. They glimpsed at each other…before the building collapsed on top of them. The rubble piled on and on…in gulfing the poor youngsters. Crushed.

Shadowy floated in the air, surveying the damage, even while the dust was blowing everywhere, he didn't have time to wait for it to die down. He knew that getting rid of these two wouldn't be easy. But with his new power…his new…birth…he could destroy them both. And so…he waited for movement. This was far from over.

**NOTES: End of Chapter. New one should be up sometime next week.**


	12. Chapter 12

**NOTES: This chapter will contain strong language.**

**Chapter 12**

Shadowy floated in the air, surveying the damage, even while the dust was blowing everywhere, he didn't have time to wait for it to die down. He knew that getting rid of KO and Fink wouldn't be easy. But with his new power…his new…birth…he could destroy them both. And so…he waited for movement, any movement. This was far from over.

The dust was settling.

There was no movement whatsoever. He rubbed his chin, thinking that this was to easy…wait to easy. He lowered himself closer to the wreckage and with no hesitating, formed a black ball in his hand and shot it at the rubble…it covered the wreckage into a bubble like dome…he clicked his fingers and the wreckage just disintegrated into dust, now blowing into the air. He cleared the area within nano seconds. He then floated back down on the ground…kicking the first small stone he saw. Shadowy wanted to feel satisfied that he had got rid of KO and Fink but in the back of the mind, he couldn't be happy. Normally, a power like this that would cover a person would give them a burst of short pain, before dissolving into dust…afteral, the body is burning up. He questioned himself, why he didn't hear any screams? Maybe they were dead from the weight of the debris? No… KO would survive that considering what he has endured…and Fink survived from the weight of wreckage before…

**SHADOWY:** You're both not dead, are you?

Shadowy looked around, the circle shape still smoking from the bubble but cooling down a little. Then he noticed, something orange glowing…dying down but still glowing. He walked over to it. He smiled when he saw this round metal object glowing from the heat…he chuckled to himself. It was a manhole cover, leading to the sewers.

Shadowy lifted the manhole cover, his hands simmered from the heat of the still hot metal lid but it did not faze him, he ripped it from the ground and tossed it to one side. He looked down and saw a ladder…it lead underground.

**SHADOWY:** Clever. Very clever. But also stupid. You're trapped! You've got nowhere to go.

…

Fink had her eyes closed but she was slowly coming round…but the first thing her senses gave her was sound, the sound of water being splashed, the sound of someone running in puddles. The second sense was the smell…a familiar smell, a smell that most people would find repulsive but to her, it was almost natural…it smelt like a toilet and rotten meat with a possible hint of egg, and then she opened her eyes, she blinked a few times to help get her blurry sight back…and she saw KO, looking determined and yet tired as he was panting. Fink found herself in his arms, carrying her and running away from something. She quickly looked around and saw that they were in the sewers. Fink was simply amazed by KO's strength to carry her and run at the same time. She then felt pain across her head and some warm fluid dripping down her…she rubbed her head and few this moister on her and her eyes grew wide as she was bleeding. KO had noticed Fink was awake but kept on running.

**FINK:** KO…?

**KO:** Hang on, Fink. We're just getting to a safe distance.

**FINK:** I'm…I'm bleeding.

**KO:** You're ok. You took a knock on the head when he jumped down the sewer. You'll be fine.

**FINK:** What's going on?

KO didn't answer straight away, he wanted to make sure they were a long way from Shadowy. Eventually, KO and Fink came across a big opening in the sewer. It was like a giant pit and all sorts of tunnels that could lead to anyway. KO wasn't sure where to go next but figured this would be a good place to rest and look at Fink's injury. KO gently put Fink down, on the driest surface he could find. Fink groaned and rubbed her head some more.

KO then used his headband to wipe away the blood from Fink's head.

**FINK:** What happened…?

KO: You don't want to know.

**FINK:** I do. One minute we were about to…(_Blushes_) You know, and the next minute we're shot outside our house and in this stinky sewer.

**KO:** (_Trying to find humour_) I thought you liked sewers, Fink.

**FINK:** (_Frowns_) I've grown out of them. Now tell me what's going on? How did I hurt my head?

**KO:** Before the house collapsed on us, I grabbed you and jumped into a manhole…but unfortunately, we bumped into the walls when falling. You hit your head…(_A little upset_) which I'm sorry for, but if it helps…(_Shows his arm with a huge gash in it_) I got a little beating too.

**FINK: **(_Shocked_) Holy shit, KO! That's a huge cut!

KO holds his arm and puts pressure on it but the blood trickled through his fingers. Fink felt bad as her boyfriend was carrying her and he must've been in a lot of pain doing so. Fink then ripped the arm of her hospital gown, ready to make a bandage.

**KO:** What are you doing?

**FINK:** What does it look like? I'm making a bandage!

Fink started to wrap the ripped materiel on KO's arm.

**KO:** But…that's all your wearing, Fink! You're…(_Blushing_) practically naked under that gown, not to mention it's damp an cold down here.

**FINK:** Oh, please, KO. It's not like you haven't seen me naked before. (_Tightens the bandage. KO groans_) There, that should stop the bleeding.

**KO:** (_Impressed_) Thanks.

**FINK:** We should get you to the hospital.

**KO:** I doubt that's the best place to go right now.

**FINK:** But…your arm…?

**KO:** There's something more important we have to deal with!

**FINK:** Like what…?

**KO: **(_Gulps_) I think…I think Shadowy is back!

**FINK:** (_Blinks_) That's…that's not possible. No, that's not possible, that cocksucker is dead.

**VOICE:** Cocksucker wouldn't be the first choice of name I'd describe myself!

The two youngsters and turned and gasped at the sight of Shadowy, floating inches from the ground and slowly coming towards them.

**SHADOWY:** But more to the point…I'm very much alive!

**FINK:** How? HOW?

**SHADOWY:** Oh no. I'm not gonna explain ANYTHING TO YOU!

Shadowy then clenched his fists and shot a black ball at them, but they were quick and both jumped out of the way, making a small explosion on the ground. They skidded on the wet floor to how fast they dodged.

KO clenched his fists, as they formed blue flames around his hands. He shot at Shadowy with hard air punches and the blue flames hit Shadowy, only knocking him ever so slightly but enough to distracted him for Fink to summersaults in the air and kick him across the face…Shadowy turned through the impact and almost fell to the floor, his hand ready to protect his fall…but his hand didn't touch the ground, he squeezed it through frustration and straightened up.

**SHADOWY:** I'll let you have that for free…

**FINK:** Yeah? How about a second helping?!

Fink then span on the floor, taking out Shadowy's feet, this time he fell and KO grabbed hold of his feet, using his arm to tighten his grip…his bandage now soaking up more blood. Fink sat on top of Shadowy and then wrapped her tail around his neck, she squeezed it…he grunted but again, didn't seemed too fazed by this. Fink punched his across the face…his head turned but he started to laugh. Fink hated the fact he was this confident and not fazed by anything they had done.

**SHADOWY:** So…weak!

**FINK:** How have you come back? TELL ME!

She punches him again, left, right, left but still he laughs, encouraged by Fink's punches.

**SHADOWY:** You wanna know how I came back?

**FINK:** Yes!

**SHADOWY:** And why should I tell you?

**FINK:** Because you have no idea what shit I've been through. What fucking torture I've had to endure! WHAT A FUCKING NIGHTMARE IT'S BEEN! It's been hell! I've been through hell.

**SHADOWY:** Hell? (_Laughs_) You know nothing of hell if you haven't been there!

**FINK:** Oh, I have been there, you son of a bitch! Now answer my FUCKING QUESTION! HOW HAVE YOU COME BACK?

**SHADOWY:** Heh. Your child. Your baby!

**FINK:** Wha…what…?

**SHADOWY: **That's right! Your baby gave me a new lease on life.

**FINK:** Fu…fuck you!

**SHADOWY:** It's true!

**KO:** Don't listen to him, Fink! He's lying! He's just trying to make you vulnerable!

**SHADOWY:** Would you suffer more, knowing what happened to your child or would you like to die now? I'd prefer if I killed you now!

**FINK:** What did you do to my baby?

**SHADOWY:** I…have been reborn. Thanks to your child. I had a little help of course. That Doctor Spritz helped me.

**FINK:** What?

**KO:** Don't listen to him, Fink! He's lying! He must be!

**SHADOWY:** I prepared myself. I had a small amount of doubt that I'd be defeated. Nevertheless, I had to make sure that if I got defeated, that I'd return one way or another.

**FINK:** How…?

**SHADOWY:** Before I took over KO's body…I visited Doctor Spritz. I threatened him to help me, he declined at first but…persuasions are the key. I threatened to kill him and his family if he didn't help me. It was a time consuming plan but…hey, here I am. I cut my own finger off and put it in a tube, which became a bile…a part of me left over, as it were. I needed this to be put into a new born, but not just any new-born. YOUR new-born!

**FINK:** (_Shakes her head_) No…no…WHY?

**SHADOWY:** For years, Fink, you have used those Glorbs in your collar…and where do you think that energy, that power goes? Why, through your body of course. I'm gonna guess that you can go Turbo without it, am I right?

**FINK:** (_Nods slowly_) Yes…

**SHADOWY:** Well, you now have the power to go Turbo without Glorbs. That power is inside you…and so does KO, he can go Turbo too, and we all know that! I will take another guess that you two have fucked?! (_Fink blushes, while Shadowy nods_) Yes, you have. Fucked each other's brains out!

**KO:** SHUT UP! (_Pleading_) Please, Fink, don't listen to him!

**SHADOWY:** Did you enjoy his cock inside you?

Fink grits her teeth and tightens the tale around his neck even more and yet again, this doesn't bother him. In fact, he seems to encourage it.

**SHADOWY:** So, as you can tell…your powers combined through the art of fucking, created through your DNA made a child that has your powers passed on from you. And that's all I needed. Your baby with the power of you two. Doctor Spritz did the simple job of pouring my bile into your baby…and thus, I was born, literally!

**FINK:** YOU SON OF A BITCH!

**SHADOWY:** You never did controlled that temper of yours, did you?

**FINK:** I'll…I'll kill you…a-and that…that doctor.

**SHADOWY:** Oh…but you don't need to worry about that! I already took his life!

Shadowy's legs burst into flames and burned KO, he screamed as the fire singed his hands and arms and then KO was kicked in the face but with some force, he went flying until his body landed and dragged across the wet concrete. Fink gasped, about to call her loves name but Shadowy grabbed her tail and unravelled himself. He then pulled her and used her tail as if he caught a fish and span her around, before letting go of her, smashing into a wall. Fink fell to her knees, the wind taken out of her. Shadowy then clicked his fingers and her arms were pulled back behind her and then some black string-like binds wrapped around her. She struggled but couldn't get out. Shadowy then turned to KO, who was only just standing up…Shadowy then shot a beam at him and he was surround in a black aura, but the static was hurting him…as the electric was coursing through his body. KO screamed and getting weaker. Fink started to cry, pleading Shadowy to stop.

**FINK:** STOP IT! PLEASE, STOP IT!

**SHADOWY:** My pleasure!

Shadowy then quickly raised his hand and KO shot up, ripping through the concrete underground, smashing through the solid rock. Shadowy had his hand still raised and open. KO eventually reached the surface and made a huge hole…light beamed through, natural light. Shadowy had pushed him through until he reached the surface. And with a swoop down with his hand, Shadowy made KO literally come back down to earth but back through the hole that was made and crashed into the hard concrete in the sewers. KO was miraculously, still alive…but barely. KO had cuts and gashes all over him, he was barely moving, except for a few gasps of breath. Where he landed, the beam from the surface shined on him.

**SHADOWY:** Open your eyes, KO! (_KO slowly does_) Look at the light. This will be the last time you see this…because darkness will consume you!

**FINK:** NO! PLEASE!

Shadowy then clicked his fingers, as a black bubble formed around KO. And within a flash…KO could only scream for a split second…before his body dissolved into dust.

**FINK:** NOOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOO!

**SHADOWY:** One down. One to go! To easy!

…

**NOTES: End of chapter. That is all…**

**The next one will be Fink's death…**

**There is no happy ending. There never was. There…never will be…**


	13. Chapter 13 The End(?)

**NOTES: Last chapter. This chapter will contain very strong langauge and voilence. **

**Chapter 13**

Shadowy then clicked his fingers, as a black bubble formed around KO. And within a flash...KO could only scream for a split second...before his body dissolved into dust.

**FINK:** NOOOO! NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**SHADOWY:** One down. One to go. To easy!

Fink's eyes started stinging through the tears streaming out of her eyes...she just couldn't believe what had happened in front of her. Her one true love disappeared in front of her eyes. Gone...dead. Shadowy scuttled over to the dust of KO and grabbed some in his hand, as it disappeared into the air. He squeezed the dust, not that it could be broken down more but accepting that KO's fate was a reality...there was no way of coming back from that. No way.

Shadowy turned walked over to Fink, her head bowed down as her teary droplets hitting the floor, making a pool. She gasped and huffed through her cry. She kept saying her lovers name...but no matter how many times she said it, it didn't make a difference. KO wasn't coming back. Fink had lost everything, in a manner of a few hours. Shadowy then kneeled down to Fink's level. While her head was bowed, she could tell he was near her...she looked at his well polished black shoes...and lifted her head slowly, her gritted teeth getting wilder as her adverted eyes were close to his. Shadowy still had KO's dust in his clenched fists.

Fink and Shadowy were eye to eye. Her emotions mixed. Shadowy just chuckled softly.

**SHADOWY: **Ashes to ashes. Dust to dust...

Shadowy opens his clenched fists and blows the dust into Fink's face, she flinched her head back as the dust covered her. She started crying again but with pure anger. Shadowy laughed, stood up and walked away from Fink.

**FINK:** YOU BASTARD! YOU...YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU CRUEL ASSHOLE! YOU KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED KO!

**SHADOWY:** (_Plays a confused look from Fink's remark_) Yes, I killed KO. Be thankful I didn't prolong his pain.

**FINK:** You...y-you...YOU TOOK THE ONE THING THAT MADE ME HAPPY! YOU KILLED MY BABY SO YOU COULD LIVE! YOU FUCKING CUNT!

**SHADOWY:** (_Shrugs_) Guilty.

**FINK:** I'll...I'll kill you...

**SHADOWY:** How? I'm intriged.

**FINK:** I'll break your neck! I'll...I'll (_Sniffs_)...I'll break every bone in your body.

**SHADOWY:** Will you now. I'd like to see that. (_Spreads his arms out_) Come at me!

Fink growled as her eyes were a firey red. He put all her strengh into her arms, trying to break the binds that tied her back. Her green silk fur started to rise and stand on their ends, her messy green hair rising as purple static surround her...the wristband spikes appeared, as well as the one over her neck...her eyes glowing purple. Shadowy just rolled his eyes...and then Fink ripped the bonds...and levitated in the air.

**SHADOWY:** (_Sighs_) Yawn.

Fink then shot towards Shadowy, her tears flying off her cheeks and her fists stretched out, ready to impact into Shadowy. But the dark figure just simply moved out of the way, with his arms folded. Fink quickly bounced off the wall and again shot at Shadowy. He simply just stuck is hand out, Fink smacked into it, trying to push forward but Shadowy didn't flinch. He was simply amused by Fink's tatics. He quickly grabbed her hair and punched her in the chest. Fink when flying, she hit the ground hard, rolled but used her feet to stop going any further, ripping through the brick work floor. She screamed as she clenched her fists and produced some purple flamed balls, flinging them towards Shadowy...he simply just slapped them out the way. Fink then ran towards Shadowy, still shooting out more purple flamed balls and again, Shadowy just rebounded them. It was his turn...Shadowy span around shooting black bubbled fireballs, three at a time, as Fink ran towards him, she ducked, dodged, jumped, rolled and summersaulted Shadowy's assault. Shadowy rasied an eyebrow...Fink shouted in pure anger and frustration, as she threw punches at Shadowy, he blocked her moves with one hand and the other behind his back, standing with confident posture. Fink whipped her tail at his head, but he tilted out of the way and grabbed the tail...Fink gasped. Shadowy yanked her, lifted her and slammed her into the floor, which cracked around her body. She groaned in pain. Shadowy then pushed her head into the ground, breaking her nose...blood found a way out. He then pulled her hair again, chucking her across the opened sewer...she crashed and slid into the dirty, brown, fowl water stream. She was litterally covered in brown...her hospital gown no longer white.

**SHADOWY:** What's the matter, Fink? You like sewers. Don't you?

Fink's arms started to shake as she tried to push herself up. The blood from her nose flowing into her mouth, she spat it out...she wanted to reply back to Shadowy but she had nothing to say.

**SHADOWY:** It's funny, isn't it? That a rat is more comfortable in dark sewers like this. The wet surroundings and the cold dampness of it all. Why do rats like the sewers, Fink? Is it the smell? Is it the shit you find and eat? Is it protecting from the dangers above? Is it the shit covered decor? Yuck. Disgusting creatures. (_Smiles_) But that's you, isn't it? You're a distgusting creature.A disgusting shit-eating rat that feels at home surrounded with the smell of people's waste. (_Fink struggles to get up_) Seeing you covered in shit is what you deserve, it's rather fitting for a rat like yourself.

Shadowy then grabs Fink's hair again. He then makes some brown slop rasie from the dirty water. It gets closer to Fink. She tries to move but can't.

**SHADOWY:** This is what you eat, don't you? Well...? Eat it. (_The slop gets closer to Fink's mouth, she tries to move her face away from it_) I said, EAT IT!

The horrible, foul-smelling slop, wettly smacks into Fink's face...and Shadowy smeres it all over her. Fink screams, gasping from the sick smelling slop. Shadowy smiles wickedly. He then pushes her face into the stream, just deep enough to drown in if unable to get air...even from a puddle like stream. He pushes her head hard, she struggles, getting weaker...he then pulls her head back up, she gasps in a deep amount of air, coughing at the same time.

**SHADOWY:** How does it taste? Good...? (_Fink struggles to answer_) No. Aw...never mind, maybe desert will be better.

Fink breathed in as much air as she could, enough to gain a bit of strengh...she then elbow Shadowy in the jaw, it was hard enough to take him aback and then whipped her tail...her sharp turbo tail...and twerk, shoving the tail through Shadowy's head...his expression said it all, his eyes were wide and he gagged...as the tail went through the bottom of his jaw and through his skull and brain...black resurdue leaked out from where Fink stabbed him...he twitched and just stared at Fink, who showed him no remorse...and why should she? His eyes rolled back and limped...the weight was to much for Fink's tail and quickly pulled it out of Shadowy's head...his body flopped and splashed in the dirty water. Fink rolled out of the way...her legs were shaking and she stood up, feeling a little dizzy but got herself together. She cried once more as she used her gown to wipe her face. Shadowy's face was planted into the water and the black blood was mixing into the dirty, smelly water. Fink then spat on the body of Shadowy.

**FINK:** Fucker! Fucking...shit turd!

Fink took a few steps away from Shadowy's body and then fell to her knees...her first thought was her beloved. The memory of KO just disapearing like that brought more tears to her eyes, her eyes were aching but that pain was nothing compared to losing the one she truly loved. She could see KO's smile...she could remmber his touch, his gentle touch...and the love making that made her feel warm, loved and as one...but that was all gone...and the loss of her child, everything awful that happened to Fink was piling on top of her again. She turned her head and looked at the beam of light, where KO died...

**FINK:** I got him. I got him, KO! I defeated Shadowy...he...(_Tears streaming down her soft cheeks_)...he...w-won't be bothering us any more.

There was no response...she was talking to nothing. She was alone.

**FINK:** (_Slight laugh_) I...I'll...be joining you, KO. (Picks up a broken bottle) It won't be long. I'll be with you...and our baby...

Fink held out her free hand...and placed the broken bottle over her wrist. She pushed through her fur and broke the skin, little trickle of blood came out...she was about to slice her wrist.

_It'll only hurt for a little while. Just...for a little while. For a split second, even. I don't want this pain...any more._

Fink took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Here we go...

Then she heard some rustling...her ears twitched. Her eyes opened...her heart seemed to have skipped a beat. She turned her head around...and couldn't believe her eyes.

Shadowy slowly sat up...the black blood seeping back into him...the hole in his jaw and head, slowly closing up. He then stood up and dusted himself...not a care in the world, utterly unfazed by...anything.

**SHADOWY:** I will admit, Fink. I felt that. What a strange feeling that was.

**FINK:** (_Shakes her head_) No...FOR FUCK SAKE!

**SHADOWY:** You can't kill me, Fink. I am now indestructable.

**FINK:** NOOOO!

Fink started to run but Shadowy produced a liquid whip, which quickly became a solid piece of equiment. He lashed at Fink and it wrapped round her, like a roudio. She gasped and Shadowy yanked her back, she screamed as loud as she could but no one could hear her...no one could help her. Shadowy tightened the whip around Fink and once again they were face to face...her breasts pushed up through the tightness, she gasped to breath. Shadowy stared into her eyes and simply smile, a wry smile.

**SHADOWY:** That was a very good use of that tail of yours.

He then gripped her tail...she couldn't move nor her tail out of his grasp. Shadowy then formed ice around her tail...Fink squeak as the cold rushed through her...the icicle was forming fully around her tail...the cold was unbearable, losing the warmth feeling in her tail...as it froze. Her tail was now completly frozen...Shadowy snapped the iced formed tail like a twig and Fink screamed, as she felt the pain rush through her body and warm blood was exiting her, like a broken pipe. Shadowy held onto the tail, which now looked like a icicle spear.

**SHADOWY:** Let's see how you like it!

No seconds were spared as Shadowy shoved the iced sharp tail through Fink's stomach and kept pushing until it came out of her back. She gagged...a little moan of pain...and tried to breath. She felt her insides rip...and flood with blood, which pushed its self out with the tail. Fink started to shake...and Shadowy made the whip disapear. Shadowy walked away from Fink, who again fell on her knees. She just stared at her own tail...which impaled her...her hands shaking, deciding whether to pull it out...her heart racing. She was dying.

Fink was still gagging...and looked up to Shadowy.

**SHADOWY:** You are not allowed the easy way out, killing yourself. Only I can kill you. Coward. (_Smirks_) Well, you can die now.

Fink then fell on her side...she wante to press against the impalment, as if to cover up the pain. She was going pale...only the blood was the brightest thing on her...a pool of blood forming. Shadowy just watched her. No remorse...not a care in the world. He smiled knowing he had won.

**SHADOWY:** I won't give you any compliments. You are just a pathetic rat that got lucky. You will die as a rat whore!

Fink tried to take in more air but it was no use as her organs were shutting down...

She felt tired...the pain was nothing now.

Death was her new friend.

She took a big raspy gasp...and darkness was near...

She closed her eyes...

Tired...

Darkness...nothing but darkness. Nothing.

Dark.

Nothing.

...

**THE END!**

**NOTES: That's it. The end. Thank you for...reading. Hope you liked the ending...**

...

...

...

Fink...opened her eyes, she heard something...unnatural...


	14. Chapter 14

**NOTES: This chapter will contain strong language.**

**Chapter 14**

Fink, by now, had closed her eyes…it was just darkness and nothing more. She was dying and she felt weaker and weaker by the second.

And yet…her other senses were still active and this was proven by a scream from Shadowy. Her eyes twitched by the sudden scream. This compelled her to open her eyes. Her eyes shot open…since this scream seemed unnatural. Fink's vision was blurry but she could just make out some movement by Shadowy, even in the dark sewer, since she had good vision in the dark.

She couldn't move much, since she was still impaled by her tail, that was frozen into a spear…but she titled her head upwards, just off the damp, cold floor and tried to see what was going on.

Shadowy was on his knees and his arms wrapped round him. He was in some sort of discomfort.

**SHADOWY:** AAAGHR! NOO!

Fink blinked a few times to get a better look on what was happening. Shadowy then stood up, looking at his hand, which was shaking.

**SHADOWY:** W-WHAT IS…THIS?

Shadowy turned around quite snappishly. He seemed to be losing control of his own body. He took a massive step towards Fink but then stopped, as if trying to resist to move any more. His face was of confusion and yet frustrated. He gritted his teeth and growled, his body went into a short spasm…and then he took another step forward.

**SHADOWY:** What is…g-going on…?

Fink tried to push herself up but was in too much pain and utterly weak, not to mention the lack of blood flowing out of her. Whatever Shadowy was trying to resist, he was losing it…as his body had a mind of its own. He took more steps towards Fink but he didn't want to do this…he struggled to control his own body and eventually, after slow struggling steps, he kneeled down to Fink.

Fink tried to back away from this unpredictable action but she couldn't…Shadowy was breathing heavily…and they both looked at each other, their eyes connecting. Shadowy rasied his hand…and tried to use his other free hand to stop it from what it was doing. Fink could see clearly that Shadowy was in discomfort…although, she wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

**SHADOWY:** This…t-this isn't me! Why am I…? (_He then pulls the frozen tail spear out of Fink, to her discomfort and pain, she yelps_) NOO! WHAT IS GOING ON?

As Fink yelp some more, she had tears running down her cheek, the fluid being the only warm thing on her cheek. The blood was exciting her quickly…and her beautiful green silk fur was slowly turning lighter, due to the lack of blood. But then Shadowy clasped his hand onto her wound…and it started to glow. Shadowy by now was confused…but he had lost control and couldn't stop what he was doing. Nor could he answer on WHY he was doing this. The wound started to glow blue…and the wound was starting to heal himself.

_I won't let you kill her!_

Shadowy's eyes raised and he looked around…but nobody was there. The strange voice sounded like it was whispering to him. Even the wound on Fink's back was healing…the blue glow going through her body and repairing it.

**SHADOWY:** WHO SAID THAT?

No one was there.

_I'm helping her._

**SHADOWY:** NO! NOOO! THIS IS NOT WHAT I WANTED! I WANT HER TO DIE!

_That's not going to happen._

The voice that Shadowy could hear was very childlike. It took a while, but Shadowy figured out who this voice could be.

**SHADOWY:** N-No…this is…this is…i-impossible…

The blue glow had finished fixing up Fink…though she lost a lot of blood, no more was coming out of her…she was still very weak but was now healed from any injury. Fink had closed her eyes but opened them again, her body confusing her from being weak to tired but she managed to keep her eyes open…she looked up at Shadowy, who was full of rage and yet…he helped her. Fink whimpered and Shadowy was fighting with something…

**SHADOWY:** You…y-you shouldn't even…ex-exist! God DAMN IT!

At first, Fink thought Shadowy was talking to her…she managed to sit herself upright, even though this was a bit of a struggle. Fink just watched Shadowy and his face scrunched up as if in pain…he smacked his hand over his face, covering it.

Fink wanted to move but she couldn't, even sitting up had taken all the strength out of her…and then Shadowy's hand slid down his face…uncovering a strange look, his mouth open and his eyes opened wide...and then he smiled, a strange unsettling smile.

**SHADOWY (Child's voice): **I'll make things…right…

The green rat was unsure what was going on…but Shadowy's voice had changed, it a little creepy. Shadowy then raised his hand again…and clicked his fingers. That action prompted Shadowy to be back to normal, if only for a split second.

**SHADOWY:** NOOOO!

**SHADOWY (Child's voice):** I'm making things better!

Fink was really disturbed by this form of schizophrenia in front of her…she noticed a gust of wind blowing, which shouldn't be surprising with the amount of tunnels that could lead to anything from this main point of the sewer…but this was different. She turned her head to see the beam of light moving…no it wasn't the beam, it was some sort of dust particles, dancing in the air…join together to make bigger particles. Fink just stared in awe and still unsure what was going on? The particles were making something…it was unclear to begin with. Fink turned to look at Shadowy, who seemed to stare back with a child-like smile.

**SHADOWY (Child's voice): **I'm…I'm making better for you. I'll make it better for all of us…mom.

**FINK:** (_Dumbfounded_) What…? Wha-…? What did you say?

**SHADOWY:** (_The smile turned to anger_) GGAAAHHHRRRR! YOU LITTLE SHIT!

Shadowy quickly stood up, trying to gain control of his body, he was thrusting his arms in the air and then wrapping himself, as if fighting an invisible person. Fink was gain a bit of strength back but it'd take a while for her to recover…with all this going on, she still felt sick and her heart raced but tried to keep it together. She turned back to the beam of light, which was caused by Shadowy smashing KO through the concrete. She couldn't believe what she was seeing…it was the body of a familiar proportion, the face of a momma's boy that was slowly reappearing from nowhere…the whole of her love. Fink shredded a tear…was this a dream, a ruse nightmare that would trick her in what she was seeing. No…this was real, absolutely real. KO was back…the dust completing his form. He levitated until all the dust particles completed his form and then dropped into a puddle. Fink couldn't believe it…she tried to rid of her shock by shouting KO's name through sheer determination of joy, happiness and love. It was this, the sight of her love in front of her, that got her off her feet, she was still a little shaky but pushed through the pain and anything else trying to hold her back…she ran…and tripped but by God she didn't give up running towards KO. She literally dived at his body, almost like falling over…she swiped her messy wet hair back to get a good look at him…he wasn't breathing.

**FINK:** Oh my God, KO…(_There was no response, even when she slightly shaked him_) Please! Please, wake up! (_Again, no response_) Oh, KO…

Shadowy had stopped thrusting and watched on. A wicked smile on his face, fighting through the childlike split-personality he had.

**SHADOWY:** There! You see?! What good did you do bringing KO back? NOTHING!

**SHADOWY (Child's voice):** He's…KO!

**SHADOWY:** HE'S DEAD!

**SHADOWY (Child's voice):** He's my…father!

Fink, by now, was crying more tears out of her ever flooding eyes…and buried her face into his chest.

**FINK:** Don't leave m-me! I…I…(_Sobs_) I need you…(_Sobs_) I…love you with all my heart.

_Baad-doom._

Fink heard a sound from his chest.

_Baad-doom._

There it was again. She pressed her ear to his chest.

_Baad-doom._

She gasped, as it was his heart starting to make a regular beat…and then, out of nowhere, KO shot up, gasping for the largest gasp of air any man could ever do, it scared Fink, making her jump away. KO kept gasping in for air, taking in as much as he could…until he slowed down his breathing. Fink jumped at him, giving him a massive hug and crying…KO was taken back by this…but was happy to be hugged by his beautiful green rat.

**FINK:** Oh my God, KO! I thought I lost you!

**KO:** (_Puzzled look_) Uh…no…? You haven't…? (_Smiles_) I'm…here. (_Looks around_) Wait…what happened?

**FINK:** Shut up! Just kiss me! I need to know if you're real!

**KO:** Of course I'm real, Fink! What hap-Mmfff?

Fink, although still weak, pushed her lips onto KO. Her weight was pushing on top of KO, her tongue wanted in…and he obliged, as he opened his mouth. They tilted their heads to gain more access. Fink broke the kiss…her heart racing.

**FINK:** (_Crying_) I…t-thought I'd never see you again…

**KO:** It's okay. I'm not going anywhere.

**FINK:** (_Hugging tight_) No, you're not!

**KO:** But…what's going on, Fink? One minute I'm smashing through concrete and then the next minute, I…just woke up. As if I was in a bad dream…

**FINK:** It's probably best you don't know…

**KO:** But what about Shadowy?

Fink weakly points to the figure, who was now thrashing around, hitting himself. KO looked on with strange astonishment. The screams of torment and anger coming from Shadowy was ringing around the sewers.

**SHADOWY:** I WON'T LET YOU BEAT ME! I WILL CONTROL YOU!

**SHADOWY (Child's voice)**: I won't let you hurt anyone anymore!

**KO:** Uh…d-did he just talk like a…kid…?

**FINK:** Yes. I…I think it's our…son…?

**KO:** What?

Fink didn't have time to explain as they were interrupted by Shadowy trying to walk forward to them and shouting at them!

**SHADOWY:** IF I DIE! I'LL BE TAKING THEM WITH M-ME!

Shadowy took a few steps but the rest of his body were still resisting. He screamed in total frustration…his legs gave way and he fell onto his knees. Shadowy started to shake, his teeth gritted with determination but the power within him, was much, much stronger. He then punched the ground, making a fist shaped crack…he lost his temper and screamed but nothing was giving him the motivation he needed. He punched the ground again, making a deeper hole…and then, his hand started freezing into the ground.

**SHADOWY:** What…? NO!

The ice was quickly forming around his hand, the same power he used to freeze Fink's tail. His hand was completely covered and connected to the floor…but the forming ice didn't stop there…it went up his arm. Shadowy could feel the cold rush through his arm and only now his hand feeling numb. He gasped. He tried to yank his arm from the ground but to no avail. All KO and Fink do was watch on. The ice was spreading over his shoulder and going down his body. He tried moving…his strength cracking the ice but could feel it was his hand breaking, the pain was actually getting to him…he couldn't believe he could actually feel pain…the tail through the head earlier was more like a bearable throbbing headache than actually "hurting" pain. Shadowy screamed…he looked towards KO and Fink, panic spread over his face, other than the forming ice.

**SHADOWY:** Please…help me! (_KO and Fink didn't say anything back but just stared_) I'll…I'll make it worth your while! I…I promise! Please! (_The ice forming around his legs, connecting them to the solid ground_) PLEASE!

**KO:** No.

**SHADOWY:** My…m-my son! Help me!

**KO:** I'm not your son! Venomous was! You're just a wasted ego!

Shadowy knew he wasn't going to get anywhere with KO, the young man had already made his mind up. Shadowy turned to Fink, looking straight at her…her face was emotionless.

**SHADOWY:** Fink…of all the things you've done for you…

**FINK:** What?

**SHADOWY:** Please, help me! I…I promise I'll make it all better for you!

Fink was slowly getting her strength back, maybe it was just the anger and adrenaline.

**FINK:** Make it better?! (_Shakes her head_) You…son of bitch! MAKE IT BETTER? YOU'VE DONE NOTHING BUT PUT ME THROUGH HELL! YOU TRIED TO KILL ME AND KO COUNTLESS TIMES, YOU'VE MADE US SUFFER TO THE INCH OF DEATH! (_Shadowy was almost covered, with only his neck and head still submerged_) YOU WERE RESPONSIBLE FOR ALL OUR TROUBLES! You…you God damn mother fucker!

**SHADOWY:** GRRRR! YOU…LITTLE WHORE! (Struggles) Ugh…I…I can't feel…a-anything…!

**FINK:** Then you'll never know the pain you put us through. The pain you put me through!

Fink started to walk towards Shadowy's near completed ice statute, she stumbled but KO grabbed her before she could hurt herself. KO put an arm around her and she pressed her weight onto him, they both walked closer to Shadowy. His form almost complete…the ice moving onto his face. Shadowy was in disappear…he was too cold to speak, other than a few weird grunted noises. KO and Fink stood above him. Shadowy shivered through his teeth.

KO and Fink held hands…and they both started to glow. Shadowy's voice changed once again.

**SHADOWY (Child's voice):** I believe in you two…

KO was a little surprised by this but Fink truly believed she was hearing her son speak to them. How or Why didn't really come to Fink's mind.

**SHADOWY (Child's voice):** I'll see you soon…Mom and Dad…

**KO:** Wha…?

**FINK:** (_Tears_) Thank you…for helping us…

But then Shadowy's face changed completely into anger and resentment, fear and evil.

**SHADOWY:** I WILL BE BACK!

**KO + FINK:** Not a fucking chance!

Their power of love coursed through them as they held hands. Shadowy's face was now covered as he tried to scream but the ice seeped into his mouth…his dark eye being the last thing to be covered in ice. KO and Fink clenched their fists…and punched the Shadowy ice statue…their fists ripped through the ice and burst some black fluid, the statue cracked and crumbled and then exploded…pushing KO and Fink back, skidding on the floor. The ice statue exploded into little bits of broken black ice. KO and Fink gained back on their feet…and Shadowy was no more…any bits left of him were dissolving into the air…disappearing. Shadowy was dead. This time, for real…

Sparkles of glowing dust were floating into the air…KO and Fink watched in awe, amazed by the beautiful glow as it twisted in the air and gathering into a big ball…as if the ball was a white light, just switched on.

_Thank you._

The young couple were a little gobsmacked…they looked at each other and then smiled back at the big, floating…glorb.

**FINK:** Um. You're…welcome.

KO had to admit he was a little creeped out by this…there was been no recordings of talking glorbs but this one was massive.

**KO: **I'm sorry but…who are you?

The glorb floated and its colour changed when it spoke, mainly different shades of white and blue.

_I'm...a part of you._

**KO:** (_Frowns a little_) What…? Now hang on a second, I-

Just then the glorb darted into the ground, like a bullet shot from a gun. The dust covered its surroundings, enough to make KO and Fink cough. Just then, Fink's ears twitched…she could hear the sound of a crying…baby…? The dust was slowly settling. Fink waved her arms to push away the last of the dust cloud and she gasped, she couldn't believe nor understand what she was seeing. It was an actual child…a baby, in a blue blanket. The baby started crying. Fink ran towards it, escaping KO's gently grasp. She kneeled down and gently scooped up the baby…as soon as she did this, the baby stopped crying and started giggling.

**FINK:** Oh my God…

KO rubbed his eyes, he couldn't believe himself what he was seeing. The baby had specks of hair, little rat ears poking out and a very small tail. The baby had a normal looking face, kind of like KO's when he was little. Fink tickled the baby on the cheek and again the baby giggled.

**KO:** Is that…I-I mean…? Huh…?

**FINK:** Yes, KO. (_More tears_) This is our baby. Our baby's alive.

**KO:** Holy shiiii-…

KO slumped to the floor, his legs giving way to this strange and yet wonderful news. Fink was overwhelmed that her body become weaker again and slowly drifted off. KO hurry up and grabbed Fink, who was still holding onto the baby. KO got nervous and was scared that Fink was drifting away…he looked around and even though nobody was about, he still called for help.

Within a matter of minutes, calling for help to anybody who may of heard him…he got a response. A familiar female voice shouting from the hole above him.

**VOICE:** KO? KO?

**KO:** (_To himself_) Oh thank God! (_Shouting_) I'M DOWN HERE, MOM! DOWN HERE!

**CAROL:** (_From above_) I'm coming, kiddo!

**KO:** QUICK! FINK'S PASSED OUT!

Carol jumped down the whole and landed on the ground with a crunch, but that sound was more of the concrete breaking through Carol's landing, who landed confidently. Carol saw KO, holding onto Fink and some sort of covered object. She ran to them.

**CAROL:** Are you okay, KO?

**KO:** I'm fine, I'm fine. It's Fink…s-she's passed out!

**CAROL:** Okay, don't kiddo, we'll get you out of he-(_The baby starts crying_)…what the…?

**KO:** Mom, please, I haven't got time to explain, I need to take Fink to the hospital!

**CAROL:** (_Distracted a little_) Uh. Yeah. Hospital. Got it!

Carol then scoops up KO, as if he weight nothing and still managing to hold Fink and the little baby.

…

A few hours have passed and despite what Fink did in the hospital, they managed to get her a bed. She was attached to a blood bag, as that's all she needed. She was still asleep but her vitals were practically perfect. KO was in the room with her and he was still holding onto the baby…during this time, he explained to Carol what had happened. He explained everything…the thought of losing a child, Fink's rage, the destruction of some of the hospital…and Shadowy coming back. This was all too much for Carol to sink in but in the end she was happy that the two youngsters were fine…and that she was a grandma. She couldn't have been happier.

Enid and Rad, along with Mr Gar were waiting outside, hoping to see them…they felt helpless that they couldn't do anything but were happy to find out the news that KO and Fink were gonna be fine…and that the baby was ok.

KO passed the baby to Carol and already she was sucking up to him, making baby talk noises to the unnamed child. KO happily smiled watching his mom already being an awesome grandma.

**CAROL:** Has he got a name yet?

**KO:** (_Shrugs_) No. But I figured I'd give that little job to Fink, since she's been through so much.

**CAROL:** That's nice of you, kiddo.

Just then, Fink started to flinch…and groan. Her eyes shot open and sat up.

**FINK:** My baby! Where's my baby!

**KO:** Hey, it's alright, Fink!

**FINK:** Where is he?

**KO:** It's fine. Calm down, Fink. Mom's holding him.

Carol walked over to Fink's bed, Fink sighed with relief. Carol gently and carefully passed the baby to Fink, who cradled him like no other. Fink had been crying for so much that she couldn't produce any more tears…but in some way, she didn't need to.

**CAROL:** He's fine, Fink. He's a healthy boy. He's beautiful.

**FINK:** Yeah. (_Tickles the baby's nose_) He is. (_To KO_) Oh KO, look at him. We created him.

**KO:** We did.

**FINK:** He's our little boy. He's got your eyes…

**KO:** Yeah, well, he's got your ears and awesome tail.

**FINK:** Mmm. He's…just perfect.

After a few moments fussing over the child, Carol broke the silence, egger to ask her question.

**CAROL:** Soooooooo, what are you gonna name him?

**FINK:** Oh. I…I haven't thought of that yet. (_To KO_) Got any ideas?

**KO:** I think it's best you name him, Fink. You've been through so much, I can't imagine. Only you have the right to name our child.

**FINK:** Are you sure?

**KO:** Yeah, definitely.

**FINK:** Okay. (_Thinks for a second_) How about…Tyi? ***Pronounced Tie***

**KO: **It's perfect.

**FINK:** Tyi. Our little Tyi.

Fink kisses the baby on the head while KO sits on the bed and puts his arm around Fink, the young couple enjoying their little creation. Carol had a little tear in her eye.

But then…there was a scuffle outside the room. Carol looked out the window, through the blinds and could see Rad, Enid and Mr Gar auguring with someone.

**KO:** What's going on?

**CAROL:** Wait here, I'll go and check.

Carol left the room and the worry came across the young parents.

…

Carol went to see the commotion. Enid, Rad and Mr Gar where arguing with some blue stiffs, hero police officers. Rad was pushed down onto a waiting chair and then quickly handcuffed.

**RAD:** Hey, what gives, man?

**ENID:** You can't do that!

**POLICEMAN 1:** I can and I have! Now back off before I do the same to you!

**ENID:** Yeah? Try it!

Mr Gar grabbed Enid by the shoulders and held her back.

**Mr GAR:** No, don't make this difficult than it already is!

**CAROL:** What the hell's going on here?

**POLICEMAN 1:** Mam', back down!

**CAROL:** I certainly will not until you tell me what's going on here!

**ENID:** They wanna arrest Fink!

**CAROL:** Arrest her…?

**POLICEMAN 1:** She is wanted for murder! On two counts…and possibly a third!

**POLICEMAN 2:** We need her down the station!

**CAROL:** You ain't going anywhere near her!

**POLICEMAN 1:** Back away…or you will be arrested!

**CAROL:** Do you know who I am? (_Points to Mr Gar_) Who he is?

**POLICEMAN 1:** Yes, you are former POINT members.

**CAROL:** You're damn right we are. At no point can you arrest us, or anybody associated with us since we helped this city! My son and his girlfriend saved the world!

**POLICEMAN 2:** In the past!

**CAROL:** Watch your mouth, sonny, or I'll break you in two!

**POLICEMAN 1:** We have a warrant to wherever Ms Fink is staying to arrest her for the murder of Anger Manson, a security guard who worked here and…Dr Spritz!

**CAROL:** No, look, my son explained this to me-

**POLICEMAN 1:** (_Interrupts_) Then you won't mind us asking him and Ms Fink some questions.

**CAROL:** (_Goes and blocks the door_) I won't budge!

**POLICEMAN 1:** Murder is a crime! Hero or not!

**POLICEMAN 2:** And we must act on murderous!

**CAROL:** They are innocent!

**POLICEMAN 1:** The jury will be the judge of that!

**POLICEMAN 2:** Step aside! NOW!

**CAROL:** (_Frowns at the police officers_) Make me!

**Mr GAR:** Carol…? (_Carol looks at Gar_) Let them do their job…it'll much easier if they explained it to them. And we'll get all the help they may need.

**CAROL:** (_Hesitates_) Huh. I know some of you "hero" cops are crooks!

**POLICEMAN 1:** And so is Ms Fink! Now…move along!

Carol clenches her fists but didn't want to make the situation any worse, she reluctantly moved out of the way. The officers nodded at each other and opened the door, practically bursting in.

**POLICEMAN 1:** Ms Fink, you are under arrest for the murder of…(_Stares blankly_) What the…?

The room was completely empty. Not a soul…what made it worse was there was no evident of escape, everything seem to be normal.

**POLICEMAN 2:** Where are they?

The two policeman walk around the small room, checking under the bed and cupboards in the room…it really was empty. Carol, Mr Gar and Enid popped their heads in the room and were gobsmacked that KO and Fink had disappeared.

**POLICEMAN 1:** God…DAMN IT! (_Punches the bed_)

**POLICEMAN 2:** They couldn't have got far, surely!

**POLICEMAN 1:** I want all exits covered. I want every cop on the street. (_Sighs angrily_) We have to find these criminals!

Carol was worried with the action KO and Fink took…but at the same time, had a wry smile on her. The policeman walked up to Carol, ready to barge through her but stopped in his tracks.

**POLICEMAN 1:** Congratulations. Your son is now a criminal! Happy?

Carol didn't say anything and let the two hero policeman leave, they spoke into their advance communication devises, preparing to search for the now wanted youngsters.

**ENID:** Where do you think they went…?

Carol ignored Enid but not being rude about, since she didn't have an answer. She just looked around the room, guessing how they would've escaped. She looked up the ceiling…and saw a panel that had been moved and delicately put back. Carol smiled…but still had thoughts of concern.

**CAROL:** Stay safe, you guys. Stay safe!

…

**NOTES: That's the end of the chapter. I have one more chapter to do. Don't worry, it'll end happily. Well, the next chapter will be an epilogue. **

**As its Xmas, I probably won't finish the story till after Xmas. So, that being the case, I wish you all a Merry Xmas and a Happy New Year. All the best, to all of you!**

**Take care for now.**

**PizzaCatDavid.**


	15. The End

**NOTES: I forgot to mention in the last chapter that Fink's tail has been repaired and attached. Not a major note.**

**This REALLY is the LAST chapter.**

**This chapter will contain mild swearing and a sex scene.**

**Chapter 15 **

It was a week later since KO and Fink, along with their baby, did a runner. Carol, as you'd expect was full of worry and even though she tried to put a brave face on and keep her dojo open, it just simply got to her and decided to close her classes for a few days.

Mr Gar's was still open, even if the atmosphere was a little depressing without KO, they tried to get on with things.

Carol was in the main room of her class. She had a glass monitor on the wall, which was touch activated. She was flipping through the channels, moving her hand along the screen to change the channels. She looked through every channel she had and there was nothing about KO and Fink, which she thought was a little strange. The only thing close was the news about Dr Spritz, which had a reporter correspondent at his funeral…but did not even mention about the runaway youngsters. Carol swiped the channel and a weird jubilation about the death of Anger Manson, with a crowd supporting what Fink did, mainly her fans from the blog…these people hated Anger and had every right too. But…it wasn't the news that Carol wanted, she wanted to know if they had been seen or even chased…absolutely nothing. This was a little strange to her.

**CAROL:** Nothing. Oh KO…

As if on cue, Mr Gar knocked on the door and slowly helped himself in. He could see that Carol was in distress.

**Mr GAR:** Uh, Carol…?

**CAROL:** (_Still looking at the TV_) There's nothing on here about them! Not one single report! No updates! What is going on? I…I…I mean, have they cancelled the chase, have they given up the search? Have they been caught? Nothing! What am I supposed to do? (_Starts to get teary_) What…am I supposed to do…?

Mr Gar comforts Carol in a hug, letting her cry out the tears.

**Mr GAR:** Carol, listen. They are okay.

**CAROL:** How…d-do you know that…?

**Mr GAR:** We got a letter.

**CAROL:** Wha…what…?

**Mr GAR:** We got a letter, all of us. Me, Enid, Rad…(_Produces a letter_)…and you.

Carol wipes her nose, looks up at Gar and then back to the letter, she grabs it and opens it quickly, walking out of Gar's embrace. She reads it vigorously, and reading it as if KO was speaking to her with his calm soothing voice.

"Dear Mom.

First off, I want to say is, don't worry. Me, Fink and the baby are completely fine and safe. We quickly went back to my room to grab a few things and then to the shop to take some supplies, I've already sent the money to Mr Gar for any damages or loses that he may have occurred. We found a really cool cabin in the woods, with working electrics and running hot and cold water, it was clearly abandon but we've made it our own. The view is incredible and we have a stream flowing next to it…unfortunately, I cannot tell you the location of our hiding, just in case this falls into the wrong hands, all I can say and repeat is that we're all fine. You may have guessed or noticed by now that the police aren't actually looking for us, there is an actual reason for this. As you may know, Fink has an awesome sense of smell…and there was something familiar that didn't agree with her but also at the risk if they were "real" policemen, we had to escape…Fink didn't do anything wrong and I don't want our child growing up knowing his mother was in jail. Fink also mentioned if you see those two policemen again, don't trust them! Don't say anything to them. I hope you understand. Please believe me that we wanted to contact you as soon as possible but we had to wait a while.

You'll be the first to know, where we are soon.

I love you so, so much and thank you for everything you've done for me and Fink. We'll see each other again soon.

Love lots, your little peanut.

KO."

After reading that Carol started crying, again she fell into the arms of Mr Gar. He started stroking her hair.

**Mr GAR:** He stuck to his word, Carol. He gave me the money back.

**CAROL:** (_Sniffs_) Of course he did. That's because…he's a nice boy and he always sticks to his word.

**Mr GAR:** I know.

**CAROL:** At least he's okay. He's safe.

**Mr GAR:** He and Ms Fink will look after each other. They are strong, you know. They'll be fine.

**CAROL:** I know they will. My little peanut can do anything.

Carol held on tight to Gar.

…

Meanwhile.

The cabin in the woods where KO, Fink and the baby were staying.

It was located deep in the unknown woods, a beautiful stream flowing along the smooth rocks, the view was amazing with the sun beaming through the trees, breaking down the bright rays. It was the perfect location for a temporary hideout…or even to spend the rest of their lives there.

The baby was asleep in his own little cot that KO had made from scratched, covered in warm blankets.

KO and Fink were in the bedroom, expressing their love once again.

KO laid Fink on the bed gently…Fink took her top off, throwing it on the floor, as did KO. All that was left on was her panties. Fink covered her breasts by wrapping her arms around them. KO then started kissing Fink's legs, as she relaxed into the pillow…KO then rubbed her panties, teasing the pussy, making her panties soak…Fink gasped a little breath…and then KO pulled the panties off, exposing her already wet cave entrance. KO dived in, his tongue licking upwards, catching Fink's juices and rubbing against her clitoris.

**FINK:** AAhhhh…Mmmm~

KO pushed his tongue in as far as he could, and then closing his mouth onto the clit, once again. KO then started to take his underwear off, his massive erect cock springing and Fink panted, looking at the size of her lover's manhood, ready to go inside her.

**FINK:** (_Whispers_) Fuck me…~

KO obliged, he tapped his cock on her clit, making her flow more of her juices, teasing her as he put the tip in, Fink moaned, closing her eyes…then KO gently thrusted his big long meat inside her, she gasped, moaning loudly, then biting her lip. KO was in and pulled out gently as he could feel Fink's warmth inners. He pushed in gently…and then out, her pussy getting wetter and wetter, from each sensational thrust. Fink made her back arch as KO started to get faster and faster…the huge cock ramming inside her and eventually hitting the G-spot. Fink moaned and shuddered at the ecstasy surrounding her body. KO's every thrust movement making Fink's tits move in unison. KO lifted her legs, leaning them on his shoulders as he kept penetrating her harder, her juices squeezing out of her pussy from the hard cock, rubbing against her walls. KO stopped and pulled out, lying on the bed himself…Fink used this time to get her breath back as she climbed on top of him…KO sprung the cock up as Fink sat on the tip, teasing her, moaning…and then slid down the cock.

**FINK:** AH~ Fuuuck~

KO pushed up as far as he could, his balls, tickling her slits on the outside. Fink felt like she was going to split into two as the pleasurable sensation rushed around her body and KO's cock right up inside her, nearing her womb, it felt like…she produced a few gasping laughs of surprised…sex with KO only got better and better…

Fink started to bounce on the cock, her breasts bouncing along with the rhythm, KO grabbed them, squeezing them gently, Fink groaned, her tongue flopping out, breathing heavily, each thrust making her nearer to cum. Fink could feel her juices pressuring inside her, as if the cock was bursting it.

**FINK:** I'm…Ah~ I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna..Mmm~ I'm gonna cum on your cock! Ah. Ooooooh GOD! AH. AHHHHH. MMM~

**KO:** So…w-wet~

Fink kept bouncing on the now slippery cock. Each impact squelched.

**FINK:** I'm…I'M…AHHH! CUMMING! AAAAHHHHHHH~

KO thrust once more and pulled out as Fink's pussy burst, her cum spraying over his manhood, he sat up, rubbing her clit, she screamed more, as each gasp pressured her to squirt more, KO kept rubbing her clit until it was sensitive, she giggled…as they hugged into an embrace, kissing each other on the neck and lips. KO was close himself, hearing Fink's screams of orgasm, was making him ready to burst…he felt the twinge in his cock and stood up on the bed, position himself not to fall, he jerked his cock, staring at Fink's beautiful body, she sat on her knees and pressed her breasts together. KO grunted and the pressure was to much as he burst his seed into a massive ejaculation, a full load of spunk hitting Fink on the face, as she giggled and more spurts of cum jumped from his cock onto her perfect breasts, he kept jerking until he was empty…Fink then grabbed his cock and sucked on it, making sure he truly was empty. They were both done. KO then fell on to the bed, lying down…Fink was dripping all over with spunk, she felt her pussy twinge, as juices were still coming out. She was still having mini orgasms, she squeak when she did…and laid on top of KO. His cock still surprisingly hard and tickled her pussy. Fink giggled some more…

**FINK:** You…(_Pants_) You really know how to please a woman…

**KO:** You're the only one I wanna please~

**FINK:** You're so good to me.

**KO:** You deserve it. With all the crap you've been through, it's the least I can do for you, my love~

**FINK:** I love you so much, KO~

**KO:** I love you too, cutie~

**FINK:** (_Rolls her eyes and smirks and playfully hits him_) Don't call me cute, momma 'a boy!

Just then, the baby com on their bed desk started making a noise, a noise of a crying baby. KO and Fink, murmured, in a joking way of course…they did after all have fantastic sex and were extremely comfortable.

**FINK:** I'll go.

**KO:** No, no! You stay and relax, I'll take care of him.

**FINK:** Thank you.

**KO:** Not a problem.

KO quickly put on some underwear, some grey boxer shorts that just made Fink cream a bit more, seeing him wearing them. KO then chucked on a white T-Shirt and was about to leave the room.

**FINK:** KO…?

**KO:** Yeah, Fink?

**FINK:** We're gonna be alright, aren't we?

**KO:** (_Sighs a little_) I…I can't promise that, Fink. But what I will promise is protection. I'll let nothing harm you or the baby. And if anyone does…(_Trails off_)

**FINK:** (_Smiles slightly evilly_) We'll kill them!

**KO: **(_Smiles and nods_) Yeah. We'll kill them.

The baby monitor keeps crying, signalling KO to and see his son.

Fink watches KO leave and lies gently on the bed, her naked body warm from their love making…and can't help but feel how lucky she is to have KO in her life…and their new baby.

The future was hopefully…looking bright…again.

…

Going back to the Moment when KO and Fink escaped.

The two Policeman were walking back to an office, which was just outside of the city and Plaza. They both walked down a long corridor. They both looked nervous.

**POLICEMAN 1:** Ah crap. He's gonna be pissed off!

**POLICEMAN 2:** There wasn't much we can do to be fair.

**POLICEMAN 1:** I know…but you know what he's like if we…fail…

**POLICEMAN 2:** He's changed…

**POLICEMAN 1:** (_Shakes his head_) Not if it's for revenge.

**POLICEMAN 2:** That's true. Nice effect with the walkie talkie, making people think we were actual Police officers.

**POLICEMAN 1:** I always play to effect.

They were outside some huge double doors. They both looked on nervously…and then, under their hats, pulled some zips down, ripping through the face…they were nothing but costumes, very convincing costumes and suddenly, Darrel and Shannon exposed themselves…climbing out of the costumes like sacks.

**SHANNON: **You ready for this…?

**DARREL:** He's gotta know…

They entered the room together, the outside of the building just looked like some offices but on the inside it was warm and cosy, like a normal home. Though this room was more of a study, with a huge desk and there was a huge chair, facing the fireplace and someone was sitting in it, watching the dancing fire.

**DARRELL:** Uh…d-daddy…? We…w-we got some bad news…

The figure in the chair didn't respond.

**SHANNON:** They got away. KO and the traitor got away. We lost them.

The figure grumbled and the chair turned around, revealing Boxman, not looking impressed.

**BOXMAN:** Then…what do we do when something's lost…? (_Darrell and Shannon looked at each other and shrugged_) We…try and find it. Find them by any means necessary! NOW!

**DARRELL/SHANNON:** AH! YES, DADDY!

Shannon and Darrell both quickly leave the room. Boxman sighed…he then averted his eyes to a picture of Professor Venomous. It had a little message on it, reading:

"_To My Everthing, love lots, PV xxxx"_

**BOXMAN:** (Starts to cry) I don't know why Fink killed you, it's information I've only just come across the truth after all these years, it's been so, so long…but I swear, I will get revenge. I will avenge you, my love!

Boxman just simply holds the picture in a hugging brace.

**THE END(?)**

…

**NOTES: And that is it. The end of the story. I really hope you liked it. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. All the best. **

**Thank you Zoryan El Muerto for your repeated reviews, means a lot, mate!**

**Take care now.**

**PizzaCatDavid.**

**Oh, I promise the third story will be a little dumbed down on the swearing, as it's about a misunderstanding.**


End file.
